I’ll Always Remember
by Ice-Phoenix-chan
Summary: [Hoennshippy] R&R [Full Summary inside]May was the Champion of Kanto and Jhoto. Now, she wants to be the Champion of Hoenn too. She meets Brendan and became enimies. The worst of all is that she has to travel with him! but who knows what the future holds!
1. Prologue

I'll Always Remember-Prologue  
  
Summary:  
  
May is the champion of the Kanto and Jhoto league. Now, her family moved to Hoenn and May wants to become the Champion of the Hoenn League too. When May meets Brendan, they become enemies and then, their parents make them travel together for their journey to become the Champion. Who knows what will happen along the way...  
  
This is my first fic... I will accept flames but please be gentle!  
  
May: yes... she is this stupid slow, naïve and clueless girl that doesn't know anything  
  
T.T you're hurting my feelings! I'm not slow or stupid!  
  
May: Yeah, yeah, whatever... just remember for FLAMES, If you flame her story, please just don't say 'YOU SUCK' or something like that, at least, say 'YOU SUCK, YOUR STORY IS SO BAD BECAUSE...' The 'BECAUSE' is IMPORTANT, it will help me improve my story so you don't have to say 'YOU SUCK' okay? Thanks =)  
  
Yes... and I'm new to this so please help me out! Do you mind if you tell me: What does AU mean? What's a Mary Sue? How do you put a link on your profile? How do you Bold, Underline in a Box or Illatic (is that how you spell it?) something? ... I think thats it for now... ehehehe  
  
May: Get on with the story already!  
  
Okay then, do the disclaimer!  
  
May: ::excited:: This is my moment to shine =D, a muse's job, to say the disclaimer... Oh... I'm so excited!  
  
o.O um... didn't you say to get on with the story?  
  
May: Yes... ::ahem:: Ice-Phoenix-chan does not own any Pokemon or characters for Pokemon.  
  
Okay... now we can get on with the story  
  
May: YAY =)  
  
Er... okay... anyways...  
  
Just Note:  
  
"..." is people speaking '...' is people thinking /.../ is pokemon speaking ...is pokemon thinking --...-- is Flashbacks  
  
April is May's mom Bryan is Professor Birch's first name Belle is Brendan's mom.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- Prologue ---------------------------------------------------  
  
In a cold, dark moving truck, a depressed girl sat there by herself thinking.  
  
--Flashbacks--  
  
--Four years ago--  
  
"Bye Mom, bye Dad, next time you will see me, I will be on TV as the Champion!" A girl waved.  
  
"Bye sweetie, take care, we will miss you!" Her parents told her.  
  
The five best friends waved to their parents and started their journey to achieve their dream of becoming the Champion of the Kanto region's Pokemon League.  
  
--Three years ago--  
  
"May has defeated the elite four and became the New Champion of Kanto!" The announcer proclaimed.  
  
Her best friends congratulated her even though they all wanted to be the Champion.  
  
--Two years ago--  
  
Again, a girl waved to her parents "Bye Mom and Dad, I love you!" Her parents had gotten a new job a year after she became champion and they moved to the Jhoto region.  
  
--One year ago--  
  
"She was the champion of the Kanto League and now, also the champion of the Jhoto League!" the announcer said as her fans cheered loudly. She had once again achieved her dream of becoming champion of the Pokemon League.  
  
--End of Flashbacks--  
  
May had moved from Kanto to Jhoto and now, Hoenn. She was the champion of all the Kanto and Johto Leagues. When she was ten, she started her own journey in the Kanto region at Pallet town, her hometown. Red, Green, Blue and Yellow were her traveling companions, each being rivals to each other but they still were friends. She finally achieved her dream, being the Pokemon Master at the age of 10 and a half. She had caught all the pokemon, even the legendaries but when she was almost 12, her mom got a job in Johto being a pokemon breeder. May had to leave her pokemon behind and gave her position of champion to Red, Green, Blue and Yellow. She missed them.  
  
When she first moved to the Johto region, she had felt like what she was feeling right now. But soon, she started a new journey because in the Johto region, trainers started at the age of 12 instead. She soon found Gold, Silver and Crystal as her new companions they reminder her of Red, Green, Blue and Yellow. Like in the Kanto region, she achieved her dream once more as pokemon Master at the age of 12 and a half. But a week ago, Dad got a job at Petalburg Gym as Gym Leader so they moved to Hoenn. Now, she was 14.  
  
Her parents were talented. Mom was a nurse and breeder while Dad was a gym trainer when he was younger and a researcher. Their jobs always caused them to move. This is the reason she had to move so many times.  
  
'Why does my parents always have to get a new job right after I become the Champion of the Pokemon League?' She questioned herself. She felt this feeling before, when she was moving to Goldenrod city.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Like it? Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 1

I'll Always Remember-Chapter1  
  
Hehe... I'm working so hard =D  
  
May: :::mutters:: no you're not  
  
Yes I am! Uploading two chapters today was hard work!  
  
May: ... sure...  
  
Why is every one being mean to me? WHY!?!?! T.T  
  
May: O.o ::edges away::  
  
::Sniff:: Okay do the disclaimer so we can get on with the story ::sniff::  
  
May: okay... Icy-Chan does not own Pokemon or it's characters or the game... in fact, she's broke, she's money-less...  
  
::Sniff:: You're not supposed to say that... ::gasp:: I know why you're doing this! You're trying to be mean to me again T.T ::goes in corner and cries::  
  
May: As she said, right now, she's acting weird because she just ate some sugar so don't mind her...  
  
--------------------------------------------------- Chapter 1 ---------------------------------------------------  
  
In a cold, dark moving truck, a depressed girl sat there by herself.  
  
The moving truck jerked forward and stopped, the girl fell off the box she was sitting on as  
  
"Oww" she moaned as she rubbed her back and stepped out of the moving truck into the fresh air.  
  
"May, we're here, honey!" her mom greeted.  
  
"Hi, mom" May said as she looked at her surroundings.  
  
"It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving truck." she continued.  
  
May nodded, she didn't feel like talking.  
  
"Well, this is Littleroot Town. How do you like it? This is our new home! It has a quaint feel, but it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think? And, you get your own room, May! Let's go inside."  
  
May followed her mother inside.  
  
"See, May? Isn't it nice in here, too?" her mother asked  
  
May looked around. She saw machamps moving their furniture. She used to have one. It was in her PC in Kanto...  
  
"The mover's pokemon do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after. This is so convenient!" She turned to May.  
  
"May, your room is upstairs. Go check it out, dear! Dad bought you a new clock to mark our move here. Don't forget to set it!"  
  
May obediently went upstairs to 'check out' her new room. She set her clock. Suddenly, her mom came into her room.  
  
"May, how do you like your new room? Good! Everything's put away neatly! They finished moving everything in downstairs, too. Pokemon movers are so convenient! Oh, you should make sure that everything's all there on your desk." Her mom rambled.  
  
May opened her mouth to answer but before she can answer, her mom went back downstairs.  
  
May sighed as she checked her desk and got the potion and went back downstairs.  
  
"Oh! May, May! Quick! Come quickly!" Mom called to her.  
  
May ran to the TV.  
  
"Look! It's Petalburg Gym! Maybe dad will be on!"  
  
"...We bought you this report from in front of Petalburg Gym." the interviewer announced.  
  
"Oh... It's over. I think dad was on, but we missed him. Too bad. Oh, yes. One of dad's friends lives in town. Prof. Birch is his name. He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself."  
  
"Yes, mom" May answered as she went out her home and slowly walked to her neighbor's house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
::Still crying in the corner::  
  
May: Er... Icy-Chan?  
  
::Sniff:: Hmm? ::sniff::  
  
May: the story ended...  
  
::sniff:: I know ::sniff::  
  
May: Er... okay... never mind then... I'll tell them... Please Review!  
  
Readers: ::not reviewing::  
  
May: Er... review to make the authoress not cry! 


	3. Chapter 2

I'll Always Remember-Chapter 2  
  
May: Thanks for the reviews! The authoress finally stopped crying!  
  
::Has puffy red eyes:: yup, I finally had stopped =D  
  
May: Let's see... ::checks watch:: (does she even have 1? O.o) she has been crying for 50 hours, 29 minutes and 48 seconds...  
  
Err... sure... anyways, thanks for the reviews! I'm not as naïve anymore! ::takes out a huge cake and celebrates::  
  
May: Er... didn't you tell me you had something else to say?  
  
Er... something else? [Note: I have bad memory T.T]  
  
May: ::takes out notebook from Icy-chan's bag:: here it is... let's see... ::squints:: [Note: I have like the worst writing ever] ... 4? ?.? I can't read... too messy... A?  
  
::grabs it from May:: what do you mean messy? It's perfectly fine! It says:  
  
To reviewers:  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
LH: I'm actually not that great at spelling but I have a friend called MICROSOFT WORD's SPELL CHECK!!! AND WHY DOES FF.NET FICS NOT SHOW THE STAR THINGIES FOR ACTION? THEY ARE SUPER FUN! T.T I MISS THEM!  
  
May: Er... note that she just goes hyper off everything... yes, even air...  
  
::Too hyper to even notice May said something::  
  
Everyone: I know that there is a lot of 'Journey' fics but I just thought it would be 'original' to start off with a 'Journey' fic... so ya, I'm gonna follow the story line-ish but I'm going to add more events to it... (that's how I got the end ya... I finished the end...)  
  
DAT: Sorry, DAT, I was planning this to be a Hoennshippy fic... Sorry! Maybe next fic! (I'm a helpless hoennshipper!) and I think I will try and make this an 'all game' fic...  
  
Breezy & Vokteren: Thanks guys for helping me out, making me not as naïve!  
  
Vokteren: the reason May's mother is April is because I didn't know it was Caroline/Carolyn and since 'May' is a month, so why not April? And I was planning to have Wally in this fic... he's gonna appear in a later chapters and compete for May's heart! (hehe I'm being evil to Brendan because I'm gonna... wait.. I shouldn't tell you the 'surprise!')  
  
--------------------------------------------------- Chapter 2 ---------------------------------------------------  
  
May politely knocked on the door. Mrs. Birch opened the door and lead May into the house.  
  
"Oh, hello. And you are?" Mrs. Birch asked.  
  
"Hi, I'm May, yo-..." May started.  
  
"Oh, you're May, our new next-door neighbor! Hi! We have a son about the same age as you. Our son was excited about making a new friend. Our son is upstairs, I think." She interrupted.  
  
May thanked her politely and went upstairs.  
  
When she first entered the room she saw a white haired boy.  
  
"Pokemon fully restored! Items all packed, and..." Brendan said  
  
'What? White hair? I thought he was supposed to be about the same age as me!' May thought.  
  
"Hey! You... Who are you? Oh, you're May, aren't you? Moved in next-door, right?" Brendan interrupted as he turned around.  
  
'Hmm... he's kinda cute... even with the white hair... I guess it's okay....'  
  
"Yep" May answered, tying to sound cheerful to cover her bad mood. She wasn't in a good mood so she had to be cautious of her attitude.  
  
"I didn't know that you're a girl, Dad, Prof. Birch, said that our new next- door neighbor is a Gym Leader's kid, so I assumed you'd be a guy." Brendan teased.  
  
'Hey, even better that you're a girl, she's hot!' Brendan commented.  
  
"Are you teasing me?" May asked.  
  
Brendan chuckled. "What if I am?" he taunted.  
  
"Well you better be careful with what you say, I'm not in a good mood today."  
  
"Okay... Well, my name's Brendan. So, hi, neighbor! Huh? Hey, May, don't you have a pokemon? Pokemon trainers in Hoenn start at the age of 14, you should be 14 by now..."  
  
"I'm serious! And are you trying to make me mad again?"  
  
"This time, no and if you are so hotheaded, why are you meeting your neighbors? You'll just give them a bad impression... like you already did for me!" Brendan shot back.  
  
"Yeah well you were the one that got me fired up, I was still fine when I meet your mom!"  
  
"I didn't even do anything!"  
  
"Yes you did, you were being mean to me!"  
  
"Well I didn't know you were in your bad mood!"  
  
"Well I told you and you didn't give a good impression for me either!"  
  
"Yeah, well you were the one that started this argument!"  
  
"Okay fine, I'll settle the argument by answering your stupid question! I am 14 and I did have pokemon, all of them but I had to leave them in Johto and Kanto."  
  
"Bragger..." Brendan muttered, "Well if you answered earlier when I'M still in a good mood, I would have asked if you want me to go catch you one... Aw, darn, I forgot... I was supposed to go help Dad catch some wild pokemon..."  
  
"Well are you sure that is what you will say? You just said you would and you 'suddenly' said that you need to help your dad!" May asked quoting with her fingers curled up to look like quotation marks.  
  
"No, I really did remembered then... Ugh! I'm going to be late. Some other time, okay?"  
  
'Some 'Gym Leader's kid' and 'champion' she is, with that hot temper' Brendan thought as he went out of his room.  
  
'Ugh! Stupid old man, making me have such a bad mood now.' She thought as she went down stairs again.  
  
She wanted to 'explore' the town so she went north.  
  
"I can hear someone shouting down the road here. What should I do? What should we do? Somebody has to go help..." said a little boy with blue hair and glasses pointing to the north.  
  
May walked to where the boy was pointing. She saw a black dog chasing a man with a lab coat on.  
  
"H-help me! Hello! You over there! Please! Help! In my bag! There's a poke ball!" The man cried.  
  
'The man is in trouble! Release a pokemon and rescue him!' May's senses told her.  
  
There was a chick pokemon, torchic in the middle, a wood gecko pokemon, treecko on the left and a mud fish pokemon, mudkip on the right.  
  
May picked the torchic's poke ball and threw it.  
  
The wild dog attention flew away from the man to May.  
  
"Go Torchic" May called.  
  
/GRRR.../ the dog growled at May and Torchic.  
  
'Well, Torchic is a chick and fire pokemon. At this stage, it shouldn't have learned ember yet... so should I use that it should have is...'  
  
"Torchic, use scratch!"  
  
/Tor! / It said.  
  
The torchic obediently use scratched the dog. The dog whimpered in pain but quickly tried to tackle the bird.  
  
"Good job, Torchic! Now scratch it again!"  
  
The bird scratched it once more. Now, the dog was weak but it growled at Torchic.  
  
"Torchic, one more shot its dead, go!"  
  
Torchic scratched it one last time and the dog fainted.  
  
"You did it, Torchic, you won!" May said happily, forgetting the incident earlier, as she hugged the torchic.  
  
"Whew... I was in the tall grass studying wild pokemon when I was jumped. You saved me. Thanks a lot! Oh? Hi, you're May! This is not the place to chat, so come by my pokemon lab later, okay?" Professor Birch thanked.  
  
May picked up torchic and carried it to the lab with Professor Birch.  
  
So, May. I've heard much about you from your father. I've heard that you don't have your own pokemon yet. But the way you battled earlier, you pulled it off with aplomb! I guess you have your father's blood in your veins after all! Oh, yes. As thanks for rescuing me, I'd like you to have the pokemon you used earlier."  
  
"Thank you" May replied politely as she received Torchic's poke ball.  
  
"While you're at it, why not give her a nickname?"  
  
"Err... I'll name you... Blaze!" May said.  
  
"If your work at pokemon and gain experience, I think you'll make a darn good trainer. My kid, Brendan is out on route 103 studying pokemon. It might not be a bad idea for you to go see May/Brendan. What do you think?"  
  
'Well... I should go to be polite and he did just give me Blaze...' May thought  
  
"Okay" May answer.  
  
"Great! Brendan should be happy too. Get Brendan to teach you what it means to be a trainer."  
  
'Like he will even be 'nice' and taught me if I was a rookie and I don't even need HIM to teach me, I already know about pokemon!' She thought as she walked out of the lab.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
::Still hyper::  
  
May: O.o anyways, review! 


	4. Chapter 3

--------------------------------------------------- Chapter 3 ---------------------------------------------------  
  
She walked north once more and battles some pokemon.  
  
'I wish I had some pokeballs with me to catch some friends...'  
  
She finally reached Oldale town and saw a lady who looked like she worked in the Pokemart.  
  
"Excuse me, do you work for the Pokemart? " May asked.  
  
"Yes, I do work at the Pokemart. Follow me, its here," She said as she lead May to the Pokemart.  
  
"Um... thank you... do you have any pokeballs for sale?"  
  
"I'm sorry, they were bought by a white haired boy a while ago."  
  
"Oh..." May said quietly  
  
"Here, you seem disappointed" she said as she gave her a potion.  
  
"Thanks" May smiled as the storekeeper left.  
  
'Well, Blaze is still okay so I don't need to go to the pokemon center so I should continue to rout 103... Stupid old man, bought all the pokeballs...'  
  
May continued walking north until she meet the 'Old man'.  
  
"Okay, so it's this one and that one that live on Route 103... Hey, it's May! ...Oh yeah, Dad gave you a pokemon." Brendan said  
  
"Why, you jealous?" May sneered.  
  
"No way! Hey... how come you came to find me if you hate me?" Brendan mocked.  
  
"I was being polite to your dad after all, he gave me Blaze, and so I came!" May answered.  
  
"Since we're here, how about little battle? I'll teach you what being a trainer's about!" Brendan said  
  
"You wish, I'm the champion, remember?" May responded.  
  
The battle started as Brendan sent out Muddy, his Mudkip and May got Blaze.  
  
"Muddy, use tackle!" Brendan ordered.  
  
"Blaze, counter it with scratch!" May commanded.  
  
Blaze scratched Muddy as he slammed into her. They were both damaged.  
  
"Muddy, use tackle again!"  
  
"You too, Blaze, use scratch!"  
  
The two pokemon wounded each other again, leaving them low health.  
  
"Use all your strength to tackle Blaze to finish it off!"  
  
"I know you don't have this attack but tackle it!"  
  
The two pokemon bashed into each other, making each other fall. It was a tie.  
  
"Huh, May, you're not too shabby." Brendan remarked.  
  
"Well, I was the champion, but you did well too, drawing with me." May returned.  
  
"Well, I think I get it. I think I know why my dad has his eye out for you now. Look, your pokemon already likes you even though you just got it. May, I get the feeling that you could befriend any pokemon with ease. We should head back to the lab." Brendan said trying not to get her temper up again. "I'm heading back to my dad's lab now. May, you should hustle back, too." He continued.  
  
"Okay." May answered  
  
"Hey, do you know the way? I can show you..." Brendan started  
  
"Of course I know the way, I'm used to remembering roads so I don't get lost!" May interrupted.  
  
"Well, if you even have any sense of anything, you should know I'm trying to be polite!"  
  
"Ha, you, being polite?" May mocked as she pointed at Brendan  
  
"What's so funny? Huh?"  
  
"If you even have the word 'polite' in your dictionary, the world would end!"  
  
"In the matter of fact, I do. I was being polite. But it seems someone else doesn't have it"  
  
"Humph, you think I don't have it? I am polite unlike someone I know"  
  
"Well, I'm just telling the truth. What's the matter? Can't accept it?"  
  
"It's not that I can't accept it but someone isn't telling the truth."  
  
"I am telling the truth!"  
  
"No, you're not, liar"  
  
"I was!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"I was!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"I was!"  
  
"Was n-"  
  
"Hey, will you two cut it out? Our town is trying to work and you guys are bothering us," Nurse Joy said.  
  
"It was his/her fault!" They both shouted at the same time.  
  
"Jinx!" they both said again  
  
"So? Personal Jinx!" They said together.  
  
"Will you two stop it?"  
  
"Sorry... but it was his/her fault!" They started  
  
"Was not"  
  
"Was too"  
  
"Don't you two have something better to do than just stand here and argue?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, we have to go back to Dad's lab!"  
  
"They why don't you two run along back to your father's lab?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am" They answered quietly and started walking back while starting another 'was not' and 'was too' arguments.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 


	5. Chapter 4

::sadly:: Hey... is my 'crush' one-shot that bad? 2 people flamed it and the 'Tristian' person, I TOLD YOU TO SAY THE REASON TO FLAME IT IF YOU FLAME IT SO SAY THE REASON! :::ahem:: anyways, was it 'plot-less' because it was too fast? (Ash had no reason to like May)  
  
May: What do you mean Ash had no reason to like me? There is like 1000000000000000000000000 reasons to like me!  
  
...sure...  
  
May: and you did write that Ash liked my personality by saying that he like me because I was like Misty but the one he really likes is me!  
  
...okay...  
  
May: what? It's true!  
  
Well, Vokteren (I'm updated!), I didn't hurt May in the 'Everything My Heart Desires' Shuu/Drew was the one hurt, not May! And I don't feel like adding Max in this one, I hope you'll understand after reading the later chapters.  
  
LH- You're site is picture-less! And I think Shuu sounds better than Drew... but if people will know who Drew is, I guess I will use Drew...  
  
May: wow, that was long and boring....  
  
::Sigh:: I'm such a boring person with no life, updating 2 days in a row and then skip a day and now today, then 2 one-shot with the 2 updates too...  
  
May: what did you expect? It's you after all!  
  
T.T that's so mean! The whole world hates me!  
  
May: ::sigh:: not again...  
  
T.T Well, thanks for the reviews... and forget the html... it's too complicated to my naïve and simple mind...  
  
--------------------------------------------------- Chapter 4 ---------------------------------------------------  
  
They had finally reached Professor Birch's lab. When they went inside, they saw Mrs. Maple talking to Professor Birch.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Maple, hi dad" Brendan greeted  
  
"Hi Professor Birch, hi mom" May said.  
  
"Oh, hi, May and Brendan!" They both returned  
  
"I heard you tied Brendan on your first try. That's excellent! Brendan's been helping with my research for a long time. Brendan has an extensive history as a trainer already. Here, May, I ordered for my research, but I think you should have this pokedex." Professor Birch said as he handed May a pokedex.  
  
"Thank you" May gratefully said.  
  
"The pokedex is a high-tech tool that automatically makes a record of any pokemon you meet or catch. My kid, Brendan, goes everywhere with it. Whenever my kid catches a rare pokemon and records its data in the pokedex, why, Brendan looks for me while I'm out doing field, and shows me." Professor Birch explained.  
  
"Huh... So you got a pokedex, too. Well then, here. I'll give you this." Brendan said as he handed her the pokeballs she wanted earlier.  
  
"You know its more fun to have a whole bunch of pokemon. I'm going to explore all over the place to find different pokemon. If I find any cool pokemon, you bet I'll try to get them with poke balls." He boasted.  
  
"Thanks..." May said.  
  
"Brendan, remember I said that you can start your own journey to become the Pokemon Master soon?"  
  
"Yes" Brendan said excitedly  
  
"Oh yeah, mom, can I start my own journey tomorrow?"  
  
"This is why I'm here, honey" Mrs. Maple smiled with mischief.  
  
'A smile with mischief? Uh-oh.... This can't be good...' The two kids thought  
  
"Well, we were thinking, you two should travel together!" The parents exclaimed together.  
  
"WHAT1?!?!?!?!!?" They answered "with him/her!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yup" wasn't that a great surprise?"  
  
"No..." they both muttered  
  
"Well since May was champion, I thought you can learn a few things from her," Professor Birch explained.  
  
"Yes, and May, you never traveled alone so you would be better off with Brendan!" Mrs. Maple justified.  
  
"..."  
  
"See? I knew you two would be speechless after the surprise!" The parents high-fived.  
  
'-.-;; Parents, can't live with them, can't live without them...' They sighed. 'This is gonna be the worst day of my life... no, the worst year, he/she is going to travel with me! UGH!' The poor kids thought  
  
"And you two will be best friends!" Mrs. Birch squealed  
  
"Hey, you want to have dinner with us tonight?" Professor Birch asked  
  
"Sure, we'd love to" Mrs. Maple answered.  
  
"Oh, joy"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
YAY! I FINALLY GOT TO THE 'TRAVELING' PART-ISH ,  
  
May: ::unenthusiastically:: yay...  
  
...  
  
May: Rev- I mean, Icy-chan, say it!  
  
Say what?  
  
May: The R word!  
  
R word? There is no R word...  
  
May: it starts with re-  
  
Re? huh?  
  
May: -.-;; REV!  
  
Rev.... ???  
  
May: REVIEW!  
  
OH REVIEW! Well, review!  
  
May: you're helpless...  
  
I know   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Don't mind this part... just for me to see which characters I can use in fics...  
  
- = [ ] / ! # $ % & ( ) { } 


	6. Chapter 5

To reviewers  
  
LH: ::pats LH's sholder:: it's okay, at least you fixed the fanart secetion and have a web site, I don't even know how to make a website and I'm moneyless too... and thanks for the advice/whatever you're supposed to call it... encouragement?  
  
Vokteren: ::sweatdrops:: ehehe sorry!  
  
May: you better be!  
  
I am!  
  
May: sure you are  
  
...well, to he rest of the reviewers: thanks for reviewing!  
  
May: okay, start the fic!  
  
Do you're job then!  
  
May: fine... Disclaimer: Icy-chan does not own pokemon. If she did, Ash probably wouldn't be there, neither would Max or Brock (not that she hates them but they are annoying), Drew's name would remain Shuu (it sounds cooler!), Brendan would be in the anime, the storyline will have to change a bit... and she would be rich and live in a mansion that is made of reflecting glass.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- Chapter 5 ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bye Mom!" May waved.  
  
"Bye Mom, bye, Dad!" Brendan followed.  
  
"Bye kids, we'll miss you!" the parents answered.  
  
"Bye! We'll miss you too!" They said as they left for Oldale.  
  
May sighed. "Why do you have to be my traveling partner anyways?" She asked  
  
"You think I want to be your partner?" Brendan said.  
  
"No"  
  
"Exactly, its not my fault, our parents planed it"  
  
"This is torture"  
  
"You think this isn't torture for me too, being stuck with you?"  
  
"Ya, sure..."  
  
"Hey! Look, there's Oldale!"  
  
"Well, how long are we going to stay here?"  
  
"I dunno... let's just heal our pokemon and leave for Petalburg..."  
  
"Okay" May said as they went into the pokemon center.  
  
"Hello and welcome to the pokemon center. We restore your tired pokemon to full health. Would like to rest your pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked  
  
"Yes please" They both answered as they gave Nurse Joy their pokemon.  
  
"Okay, I'll take your pokemon for a few seconds."  
  
::DING!::  
  
"Thank you for waiting. We've restored your pokemon to full health. We hope to see you again!"  
  
"Thank you" They said as they left.  
  
"Lets get going" May said.  
  
"Okay" Brendan answered  
  
"Hey, you there" Two youngsters called.  
  
"Who, me?" They asked  
  
"Yes, I challenge both of you!"  
  
"You're on!" May and Brendan answered as they let out their pokemon  
  
Youngster Calvin sent out a Zigzagoon while Youngster Allen sent out a Poochyena.  
  
"Use water gun, Muddy!" Brendan commanded  
  
"Blaze, use ember!" May instructed  
  
"Ziggy, use tackle!" Youngster Calvin called.  
  
""You too, Poochy!" Youngster Allen agreed.  
  
May and Brendan's far distance shots got the other pokemon first. They were damaged by the attacks and flinched.  
  
"Good, now, use tackle to finish it off!" Brendan said  
  
"Use scratch, Blaze!" May said  
  
"Ziggy, counter it with your own tackle" Youngster Calvin ordered.  
  
"Poochy, you do that also!" Youngster Allen said.  
  
The four pokemon clashes against each other doing damage to each other but May and Brendan's force finished the two other pokemon.  
  
"Yes!" May and Brendan cheered as they received their money and continued to fight other pokemon.  
  
As they got to Petalburg, they each caught Wingull, Lotad, Poochyena, Ralts, Seedot, Surskit, Wurmple, and Zigzagoon.  
  
"Hello and welcome to the pokemon center. We restore your tired pokemon to full health. Would like to rest your pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked  
  
"Yes please" They both answered as they gave Nurse Joy their pokemon.  
  
"Okay, I'll take your pokemon for a few seconds."  
  
::DING!::  
  
"Thank you for waiting. We've restored your pokemon to full health. We hope to see you again!"  
  
"Thank you" They said as they left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Review! 


	7. Chapter 6

T.T LH! Don't stop writing! You're stories are soooooo good! ::cries::  
  
May:... okay...  
  
::can't stop crying::  
  
May: ... ::sigh:: Okay... let's see what she wrote before she started crying... ::takes out notebook:: er... here it is, always handy when she does this...  
  
To LH, Are you still gonna continue you're stories on you're site instead? And I -as in icy-chan- hope that you will one day come back and write more... okay... that was weird... anyways,  
  
To rest of the reviewers:  
  
Thanks for reviewing,  
  
Pai-chan, Um... what? (Icy-chan is confused by your questions because she gets confused easily)... well, she is going to try her best to answer you're questions (AKA don't blame her if she interprets you're question wrong).  
  
(it says 1 but its for the first 3 questions) 1.This idea of her being a champion already kinda came form the anime. I wanted her to start fresh, so like Ash, she leaves her pokemon behind and starts a new journey. If you are wondering why she didn't bring a pokemon like Ash, it's because I wanted her to start fresh (like I already mentioned before). May could have transferred her pokemon if she wanted though. Also, she needed to get more 'new' pokemon form the region (I'm not sure if it's a country or not...) In conclusion, it is because I WANT HER TO START FRESH.  
  
2. I was thinking that May won't capture the same pokemon twice so I don't think I will use the 'old' pokemon in her team (We'll see in the future).  
  
3. (This one is the most confusing one... but) I said 'I want her to start fresh'. Well, if I am properly understanding this, May left her pokemon behind right? Well, if she wants to become a new trainer, it would be cheap if she just re-used her super strong champion pokemon from Kanto and Jhoto so she would need to be a 'new' trainer' to get her starter's pokemon.  
  
4. I was thinking that she is 'starting fresh' so I thought that I would give her new pokegear.  
  
5. (FINALLY! LAST QUESTION! MY BRAIN IS HURTING!) This was my mistake.... I'm gonna change chapter 2 a bit so it would acknowledge you that Hoenn trainers start at the age 14 okay? It's because I forgot to mention that. Hehehe and I also fixed the mistakes of the faces.  
  
Vokteren, Yes, she plans to give May a Skitty. A Beautifly and a Plulse (so cute!) (she means in her normal team because she will eventually capture all of them) and Brendan will get the opposites (Poochyena, Duxtox, Minun, etc...). And I know it is repeatitive so I was planning to only do this if I want the story to go fast/skip parts. If I want to concentrate on the injury, I will let them go into surgery or whatever. And I'm sorry if this chapter is gonna be kind of repetitive. (SORRY! My brain is hurting!)  
  
Wandering Gamer, at the end of this chapter, there is a note for you (read it after you read the chapter or else it would be kinda weird k?) --------------------------------------------------- Chapter 6 ---------------------------------------------------  
  
They entered the Petalburg Gym.  
  
"Hi Dad!" May called as she hugged her father.  
  
"Hey, sweetie... and who's this?" He said looking at Brendan.  
  
"I'm Brendan Birch, Mr. Maple" Brendan introduced as they shook hands.  
  
"Hi, Brendan, how's your father doing?"  
  
"He's fine, thank you"  
  
"So, are you trying to become the Champion?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Ahh... but let me tell you, it will be difficult beating my daughter, she even beat ME when we battled some time ago..." Norman said as May giggled still clinging on her father.  
  
A green haired boy suddenly came into the gym.  
  
"Um... I... I'd like to get a pokemon please..." he asked while gazing at May who was still embracing to her father.  
  
'Who IS that angel? Er... I mean girl? She's so... beautiful... just like an angel...'  
  
May felt the boy staring at her. 'Why do Hoenn boys have weird hair color... first white and now green? What has this world got to?'  
  
"Oh, yes... May, Brendan, this is Wally. Wally, this is my daughter May and this is her friend, also Professor Birch's son, Brendan."  
  
"Hi!" They both greeted.  
  
"Um... hi..." Wally answered shyly.  
  
'May... that is such a beautiful name, just like the flowers of the month of May... I wonder that's why her name is May... Is her birthday on May?' Wally thought.  
  
'Wally? I wonder how his parents came up with THAT name... such a weird name...' May and Brendan thought.  
  
"Now you've met each other, why don't you two help Wally get his pokemon?"  
  
"Okay" They answered  
  
"You can borrow my Zigzagoon."  
  
"Thank you" Wally replied and they left the gym.  
  
'Hey... what's the white haired guy's name again? Brandon? He has WHITE hair? And I thought my green hair was odd...' Wally gasped out loud.  
  
May and Brendan turned to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" May asked.  
  
"Yes... I just... um... kinda choked I guess..." Wally blushed  
  
"Okay..."  
  
'You moron! Why did you do that? You embarrassed yourself in front of her! ... Wait... what made me gasp again? ... Oh yeah! The stupid white haired boy... is he May's boyfriend or something? Well she's MINE!'  
  
"Wally, look, there's a Ralts right there" May said, pointing to a Ralts.  
  
"A Ralts? That's the one I really want!" Wally said.  
  
"Go for it" Brendan said impatiently.  
  
"Er... okay, I'll try my best! Um... Zigzagoon, use... um..."  
  
"Tell it to use tackle" Brendan said in a bored tone  
  
"Um... okay... use tackle then..."  
  
The Zigzagoon looked at Wally unconfidently but it obeyed.  
  
The Ralts growled at it.  
  
"Er... do I use tackle again?"  
  
"Yes" Brendan said in an annoyed tone  
  
"Okay... use tackle again" Wally ordered  
  
The Zigzagoon damaged it some more.  
  
"Now use a pokeball to capture it" May encouraged.  
  
"Um... okay..." Wally said "Er... go pokeball" he said as he threw the pokeball.  
  
The pokeball wiggled. When it stopped, Wally picked it up.  
  
"I... I finally caught a Ralts!" He said.  
  
"Good job!" May optimistically  
  
"That took you long enough" Brendan said.  
  
"Don't be even more heartless than you already are" May defended  
  
"I'm not heartless, that's your job."  
  
"I am not heartless!"  
  
"After being so mean to me, you say you're not heartless?"  
  
"I wasn't heartless in the first place!"  
  
"Yes you were, when you meet me?"  
  
"That was your fault, you were the one that made me mad"  
  
"Ya, well, how was I supposed to know?"  
  
"I told you, remember?"  
  
"Even if you did, you are still heartless"  
  
"I am not, you are!"  
  
"Fine, let's not count heartless. You don't have manners!"  
  
"I do too!"  
  
"No, ya don't"  
  
"Na- uh!"  
  
"Ya-huh!"  
  
"Na- uh!"  
  
"Ya-huh!"  
  
"Na- uh!"  
  
"Ya-huh!"  
  
"Er... you guys, shouldn't you break it up?" Wally asked  
  
"I'll stop when he stops, he started it!" May answers  
  
"No, I'll stop when you stop because YOU started it" Brendan said.  
  
"I didn't start it!"  
  
"Yes you did"  
  
"Na- uh!"  
  
"Ya-huh!"  
  
"Na- uh!"  
  
"Ya-huh!"  
  
"Hey, hey, break it up" Mr. Maple suddenly appeared  
  
"Dad, he's the one that started it" May said  
  
"No I didn't, Mr. Maple"  
  
"Hey... can I ask an question?" Wally asked  
  
"Okay..." They answered.  
  
"How did you two get stuck together for the whole journey if you hate each other so much?"  
  
"Hmm... I would like to know the answer to that too..." Norman said.  
  
They sighed "Mom's/Dad's idea" They answered  
  
Norman chuckled. "I knew it! Only April and Bryan's ideas would be like this."  
  
"Ohh... no wonder you two have to travel together..." Wally replied  
  
"Hey, Wally, you will start your journey tomorrow right?" Norman questioned  
  
"Hopefully..."  
  
"Why don't you travel with May and Brendan? May has been the champion of the Kanto and Jhoto leagues and Brendan is Professor Birch's son. You would benefit from traveling with them."  
  
"Well... if they want me to"  
  
"WE don't mind" May said  
  
"Not, we, you don't mind but I mind. Its already bad enough to be stuck with you, and now, a rookie" Brendan muttered  
  
"Well, it's decided. All of you can going to traveling together under two condition each." Norman said pretending that he was unable to hear Brendan  
  
"What?" They asked  
  
"Wally, you have to break up their fight and help make May and Brendan get along with each other. May and Brendan, you two have to get along with each other and you can't be mean to Wally. Okay?"  
  
"Okay" May and Wally answered.  
  
"Joy..." Brendan said.  
  
"Well, it has been a long day. You two are probably just cranky after the day. How about you two go take a bath, have dinner, go to sleep and start a brand new day tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay..." They answered while giving each other death glares.  
  
"You should go home too, Wally."  
  
"Yes Mr. Maple."  
  
Mr. Maple sighed. 'Good thing I got Wally to travel with May and Brendan, what will happen if get into a really big argument if Wally or anyone wouldn't be there?' He thought relieved.  
  
'Yes! I get to travel with May!' Wally thought as he walked home.  
  
'Yay... I get to travel with a weird timid green haired kid and a evil old man now... what were my parents thinking?' May complained to herself in bed.  
  
'IS MR. MAPLE INSANE? That 'Wally' guy is so inexperienced that he doesn't even know how to tie his shoe!' Brendan criticized before he went to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
T.T ::continues to cry::  
  
May: ::reads out Wandering Gamer's note:: You're note, Wandering Gamer! (well, it's not like private but it was something he said in my review k?) You know how you said in the last review that they would begin their quest to brave the wilds and conquer their foes...unless they don't kill each other first? Well, this is the reason why Wally is joining them! To stop the madness that they may cause in any way! (if he isn't too timid to!)  
  
May: and.... review! 


	8. Chapter 7

To reviewers: thanks for reviewing  
  
Cherie Muto: Yes, its going to make May and Brendan fall in love, that's why I put [Hoennshippy] in the summary, May and Brendan is my favorite couple for Pokemon. And good luck with you and Mike...???  
  
Wandering Gamer: :: grins:: sorry, you lost the bet! I can't beat up Wally yet, Vokteren won't be happy and I need him un-beat up... :: note to self: do not let May and Brendan beat up Wally for the next few chapters (jks)::  
  
Vokteren: I'm not gonna bash Wally, I don't hate him. Plusle and Minun is probably going to be part of their main team when they catch one so don't worry... all you have to worry is that I might have to kick some of their main team members out after they catch the legendaries okay? Thanks for reviewing my GS story... got a note there for you (In the reviews) Your incident about the wasp, that happened to our class too, we were in French and there was a spider right beside the girl in front of me. I told her about the spider and she like ran half way across the room. I was telling the guy diagonal from me not to kill it but he did T.T poor spider.  
  
May: now on to the story!  
  
::Sigh:: say the disclaimer...  
  
May: Disclaimer: Icy-chan does not own Pokemon if she did, the will be stink-en rich and would be able to buy that pilot hat she wants  
  
Okay, just a few more notes:  
  
============== ... ============== Is meanwhile or later  
  
/(...)/ Is translated pokemon language translated while /.../ is just the sounds they make  
  
--------------------------------------------------- Chapter 7 ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"CAN YOU STOP HUMMING?!?!? IT'S MAKING ME GO INSANE!" Brendan yelled.  
  
"I-I'm sorry... I'll stop..." Wally said.  
  
"Brendan, it's only 10 in the morning and you are already yelling at Wally!" May defended.  
  
"So? Isn't it bothering you too?" Brendan asked.  
  
"Ya, but..."  
  
"EXACTLY!" Brendan interrupted  
  
"So? That doesn't give you or me the right to yell at him!"  
  
"Er... guys? Wally interrupted  
  
"WHAT?" they both roared  
  
"See? You yelled at him too!" Brendan said  
  
"So did you and I wasn't yelling, I just was... talking really loudly!" May supported  
  
"No, you yelled at him!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Guys!"  
  
May and Brendan stopped walking and turned to look at the green haired boy.  
  
"Shouldn't you two give it a rest? You two already had an argument last night, aren't you tired?" Wally continued.  
  
"Everyone is tired in the morning, even me..." Brendan started.  
  
"But he was the one started it!" May said before Brendan could say it.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did..."  
  
"Guys, you are starting up again..." Wally said.  
  
"It wasn't me!" They said and continued to argue  
  
"Hey you there, with the green hair, care for a battle?" A fancily dressed boy asked  
  
"Er... okay..." Wally answered as May and Brendan kept on arguing  
  
"Okay, one pokemon each" The Rich Boy Winston said  
  
"um... sure" he answered  
  
"Go Zigzagoon!"  
  
"Go Ralts!"  
  
============== Meanwhile ==============  
  
A Youngster ran and tapped the arguing Brendan on the shoulder. "You two wanna battle?" the Youngster asked  
  
"Battle?" They asked  
  
"Yeah, two on two" Youngster Billy answered.  
  
They grinned "Go Muddy!" Brendan chose as he threw a red-white pokeball on the sandy floor.  
  
"Go, Blaze!" May sent out doing the same.  
  
"Go Seedot and Taillow!" Youngster Billy called.  
  
============== Back to Wally... ==============  
  
"Zizagoon, Tail Whip!" Rich Boy Winston ordered  
  
"Ralts, er... use um...[ confusion]?" The unconfident boy commanded  
  
The ralts obediently used confusion and made the raccoon like pokemon perplexed but it managed to use Tail Whip to defend itself.  
  
"Zizagoon, now, use tackle!"  
  
"Ralts, um... growl at it"  
  
Ralts growled at the zizagoon, which made it more confused. Now, it was hurting itself.  
  
"Er... Good job, Ralts, use growl again"  
  
"snap out of it, Zizagoon and use tackle again too!"  
  
The zizagoon ran to the green and white pokemon as it growled and knocked it down. The two pokemon's health points are now tied.  
  
============== Back to May and Brendan... ==============  
  
"Seedot use leech life on the Mudkip and Taillow use peck on the Torchic!" Yougster Billy ordered.  
  
"Blaze, counter that with scratch!" May instructed  
  
"Muddy, use tackle!" Brendan said.  
  
Muddy quickly attacked the seedot with his water gun. The seedot swiftly replaced it with its leech seed. Meanwhile, the two bird pokemon lunged at each other and fell back from being damaged.  
  
"Seedot, use tackle on the mudkip again and Taillow, scratch the torchic!"  
  
"Muddy, tackle again"  
  
"Blaze, burn it with ember!"  
  
The seedot and mudkip both dived at each other, knocking each other back. Blaze fired her flames at the taillow causing it not to scratch the fire- type pokemon.  
  
============== Back to Wally... ==============  
  
"Zizagoon, use tackle again!"  
  
"Ralts, um... confuse it"  
  
Ralts quickly got up and used confusion again. It damaged the zizagoon but it ran straight for Ralts and tackled it. The green and white pokemon skidded across the pathway from the impact made from the attack.  
  
"Tackle it again before it gets up!" Rich Boy Winston called.  
  
"Ralts get up now and use confusion again!" Wally ordered.  
  
The two pokemon were in a completion of speed, luckily Ralts won because the zizagoon was confused and attacked itself. Ralts quickly finished it off with another confusion.  
  
"M-my v-very first victory!" Wally cheered  
  
/Rararau! / His Ralts joined.  
  
Wally hugged his Ralts "We did it! We beat him!"  
  
/RaRu! / Ralts agreed  
  
"Yes, you did beat me, here's your money" Rich Boy Winston handed over the money.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
/Ruru Ra! / Ralts followed  
  
"Hey, where's May and Brendan?" Wally noticed  
  
/(I dunno)/ Ralts said  
  
"Okay... lets go see..."  
  
============== Back to May and Brendan... ==============  
  
"Are you okay, Taillow?" Youngster Billy asked  
  
The taillow nodded  
  
"Use scratch then, and Seedot, use leech life again!" he ordered  
  
"Good job, Blaze, use peck now!" May commanded  
  
"Muddy, use water gun!" Brendan instructed.  
  
The two flying typed pokemon flew to each other trying to attack. Blaze managed to peck the taillow a few times before it scratched her. On land, Muddy shot Seedot with its water gun and made it roll away before it used leech life.  
  
"Taillow, use pecks this time and Seedot, use tackle!"  
  
"Muddy, use water gun again!"  
  
"Counter it with an ember, Blaze!"  
  
Youngsters Billy's pokemon began to run at Muddy and Blaze but before they reached them, the two long distance attacks damaged them and finished them off.  
  
"Yes!" May and Brendan cheered and high-fived as Youngster Billy gave them their money and walked away.  
  
/Tor! / Torchic shouted.  
  
/Mud! / Muddy joined in.  
  
"Our second two-on-two battle won!" Brendan stated  
  
"Good job, Blaze and Muddy!" May congratulated and the two continued cheering  
  
/(Hey look, they're finally agreeing for once!)/ Muddy said to Blaze.  
  
/(Well, looks like battling is the only thing they agree on!)/ Blaze said.  
  
"There you are!" Wally said  
  
"Wally, we won!" They told him.  
  
"Really? So did I!" He said  
  
"I think we should get going, I'm hungry" May said  
  
"To Rustboro City we go!" Brendan said as they walked off.  
  
============== Later ==============  
  
They have finally finished walking Route 104 and had reached Petalburg Woods. There, they each have beaten 2 of the 6 wurmples of Bug Catcher Lyle and Brendan had beaten Bug Catcher James.  
  
"Help!" They heard a man call.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
[ ]- For the attack Confusion, I wasn't sure if Ralts had it when he's around level 6-8 so yeah...  
  
May: The attacks Icy-chan put for the battles aren't really accurate because she doesn't have my game with her... (she can't find it!)  
  
I just felt like only doing a battle scene for this chapter but if you think there isn't a point, there is one, it is that May and Brendan can agree on battling okay?  
  
So... who do you think it is? Cast in your vote! (Team Magma or Aqua) by reviewing! 


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry for not updating sooner but I was busy...  
  
May: No, you were being lazy!  
  
NO! I wasn't!  
  
May: sure...  
  
Well, I found a site with a pokedex on it so now I can find out the attacks for the pokemon! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
  
May: ::whispers:: don't mind her, she's hyper right now...  
  
::read reviews:: LH, there are bad reviews for you? But you're such a good authoress! Well, I hope a miracle will happen soon and let you continue to write...  
  
May: Yes, and its Team Magma, she really don't care which one  
  
... Actually, I can't do that...  
  
May: huh? Why?  
  
Because....  
  
May: Because what?  
  
You'll see later on....  
  
May: WHAT?!?!?! Not even your muse can know?  
  
-.-;; you'll see...  
  
May: Fine...  
  
Yes, and about the legendaries, after you (Vokteren) said something about it, it made me think, maybe you're right... strong trainers don't need the legendaries... well, depends how the story will go...  
  
Vokteren, also, you're really making me confused about what happened for the attack 'confusion'... I can't find my game to see.... And making an OC for Wally is a good idea... hmm...  
  
May: okay, then, disclaimer time. Disclaimer: Icy-chan does not own Pokemon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Help!" They heard a man call.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- Chapter 8 ---------------------------------------------------  
  
The trio ran to see what was happening. There were four men and two women. Two men and a woman were dressed in red sweaters with a black M on the sweater attached to the odd looking hoods they were wearing. They also had red leg and arm warmers, black gloves and shoes and a red belt around their waist. The woman wore a mini-skirt while the men wore black pants. One of the two men had two gray stripes on his pants and a cape behind him also.  
  
The people in blue wore blue bandanas with a skull and two bones forming a pirate sign and blue pants with blue gloves. The two men wore a black and white striped shirt with blue pants, which had a white line going vertical on their pants. The woman had puffy red hair. She wore a black top, which revealed her belly button, under a blue vest. She also had an orange design going vertical on her pants and orange shoes.  
  
These people looked like they were trying to steal something from a man in a green suit.  
  
"Huh? What's happening?" Wally asked  
  
"Please help!" The man in the green suit cried as he spotted the trio.  
  
"Er... how?" Wally questioned  
  
"Help me get that package back!" The man answered  
  
"Who dares to oppose Team Magma?" The man in the red with a cape asked  
  
"Or Team Aqua?" The puffy haired woman in blue asked.  
  
"Team Magma? Team Aqua?...Who's that?" May asked  
  
"Team Magma and Aqua are two teams that are against each other," Brendan filled in, "Team Magma wants the whole world to be 100% land while Team Aqua wants 100% water."  
  
"So they're trying to 'take over' the whole world?" May implied  
  
"You can say that..." Brendan replied  
  
"So like Team Rocket of the Kanto and Jhoto region?" May asked again  
  
"YES! IT ISN'T THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND, YOU KNOW!" Brendan got frustrated.  
  
Wally put his hands over his ears.  
  
"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!" May shouted  
  
"MAYBE SOMEONE WAS BEING SLOW!"  
  
"I AM NOT SLOW!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE!"  
  
"NO I'M NO-"  
  
"um... g- guys, cut it out, shouldn't we save the man? " Wally interrupted  
  
"FINE!" They answered.  
  
"Team Aqua will not tolerate your ignorance, child" The orange haired woman in blue intruded  
  
"Neither will Team Magma" The man in red with a cape agreed  
  
"Wow, you two teams are finally agreeing!" May said sarcastically  
  
"It is not time to play games with you, child" He answered  
  
"We will demolish you easily" She added  
  
"Yes, Mariah and Matthew, go defeat those weaklings" He ordered  
  
"You too, Alan and Adam" She joined in.  
  
The four grunts evilly stared at the three kids  
  
"So, who's going to face who?" Brendan asked  
  
"We're sorry, we are in a hurry so we all have to fight at the same time" The four grownups mocked.  
  
"... forget it, its not going to be a fair fight..." May stated  
  
"Okay, May, you get Mariah, Wally gets Alan and I'll fight Adam." Brendan instructed.  
  
"How about Matthew?" May asked  
  
"You see? This is the 'fun' part, whoever drowns their opponent first gets to fight Matthew" Brendan replied  
  
"I see..." May grinned  
  
"I-I don't think this is fun..." Wally said  
  
"Well, um... just think of this as a normal battle... those are fun, right?" May said  
  
"... Sure..." Wally answered  
  
"Who cares? Let's battle!" Brendan said as he released Muddy  
  
"Go, Blaze!" May called  
  
"Ralts... go..." Wally said  
  
"Go Poochyena!" The four adults each sent out a poochyena.  
  
"Wow, another thing they can agree on! Species of pokemon, all poochyena!" May provoked. This triggered the members.  
  
"Poochyena, growl!" The one member of each Team called.  
  
"Now, use tackle!" The other two commanded  
  
"Muddy, attack it with growl!"  
  
"Blaze, counter it with scratch!"  
  
"Er... Ralts? Use um... double team..."  
  
The four pokemon using defensive moves quickly used them so they can dodge the other's attack but Blaze was fast enough to scratch the poochyenas that were growling before they started to make the horrible sound. The other poochyenas, seeing this, tried to do the same but they were too slow and made their attack go lower than usual.  
  
"Poochyena, tackle them!" One member from each team called.  
  
"Use sand attack, Poochyena!" The other two ordered.  
  
"Muddy, use mud slap this time!" Brendan instructed  
  
"Good job, Blaze, now use focus energy!" May followed  
  
"Ralts, un... confusion..." Wally said unsurely  
  
Two poochyenas used sand attack and lowered Muddy and Ralts's accuracy while Blaze used Focus Energy. The remaining two poochyenas both ran straight at Blaze. She luckily sprang away just in time and the two poochyenas attacked the one from the opposite team. Muddy's Mud Slap and Ralt's confusion then attacked those two poochyenas.  
  
"Poochyena! Are you okay?" Said the two trainers of the poochyenas that attacked each other.  
  
/(Yes,)/ They replied  
  
"Good, then use Tackle again!" They lead  
  
"You too!" The other two called  
  
"Muddy, use water gun this time!"  
  
"Ember them, Blaze!"  
  
"Ralts... What should you use... er... confusion again"  
  
The poochyenas all charged at the three pokemon.  
  
"On the count of three, use your attacks on them!" Brendan instructed  
  
"Okay!" May and Wally answered  
  
"One... two... THREE, NOW!" Brendan counted. The three pokemon fired at the four poochyenas at the same time. The impact of the blow caused the poochyenas to faint.  
  
"Poochyena!" The trainers called to their pokemon. "Are you alright? Return!" They said as a red light shot at the fainted pokemon causing them to disappear.  
  
"Yes! We beat them!" The three kids cheered.  
  
"Not so fast, my dears" The lady with puffy orange hair and the blue outfit and the man in the red outfit with a cape attached to it called.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Yay another chapter done =D so tired....  
  
May: Yes, because you're lazy, that's why your battle scene is so short  
  
... anyways, review! 


	10. Chapter 9

May: Someone is getting lazy  
  
Who, me?  
  
May: -.-;; who else?  
  
::looks around and sweat drops:: ehehehe... Well, I did do a half a two shot . (hope that face works)  
  
May: Doesn't that equal a one-shot?  
  
No, because it is half done and I need your opinion for the second half.  
  
May: -.-;;  
  
Er... so after you read this, go read the half a two-shot too!  
  
May: ::anime falls::  
  
O.o Well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
LH: YAY you're gonna be back =D  
  
Vokteren/Pikachu: I actually don't really like Legendaries but I think I need them... so as I said, depends (wow, so reparative). And good luck for the contest, hope you will update soon and hope that you will beat the game soon =D  
  
Wandering Gamer: thanks for the review and thanks for putting me on your favorite author's list =D  
  
Animegirl555: We do have many things in common? Cool =D and Tokyo Mew Mew? I've heard of it but I haven't read it yet... Well, thanks for the review =D and thanks for putting me on your favorite authors list =D  
  
May: yes, now stop rambling and get on to the story  
  
Okay...  
  
May: Disclaimer: Icy-chan (Vokteren, being formal is evil!) does not own Pokemon.  
  
We can start now but...  
  
May: but what?  
  
I just like to tell you that on Microsoft Word, the word 'admins' does not exist but I'm going to use it anyways or else it will confuse you (readers) and me and yes...  
  
May: Okay, now to the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Not so fast, my dears" The lady with puffy orange hair and the blue outfit and the man in the red outfit with a cape attached to it called.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- Chapter 9 ---------------------------------------------------  
  
The three kids expressions changed as soon as they said that. They imagined that the two Admins were going to win; they only had weak pokemon at level 7-10 while theirs were probably at level 25.  
  
The Admins grinned. The grin answered their question. They knew that at the same time, the Admins were thinking the same thing.  
  
"Well, we gotta try," Brendan encouraged  
  
May sighed "Well, here comes nothing," She said  
  
"Er... are you... um... sure? I-I mean th-they are probably higher level than us...." Wally said unsurely.  
  
"Well, kiddies?" The two Admins smirked. They knew the children knew that they were too strong for them too.  
  
"Wally, it's okay if you don't want to fight, but I will." May said.  
  
"Me too." Brendan said in a serious tone.  
  
"Th-then I'll jo-join too..." Wally said.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't have to" May ask.  
  
"Y-yes..." Wally answered unsurely.  
  
"Well, okay..." Brendan said.  
  
"So, kiddos?" The two Admins asked again as they smirked.  
  
"We're ready" Brendan confirmed.  
  
"Well then, in that case, go Numel!" The hooded Team Magma Admin sent.  
  
"I choose you, Carvanha!" The red-haired Team Aqua Admin called.  
  
"Muddy, go!" Brendan released.  
  
"Go, Blaze!" May sent followed.  
  
""Ralts, go." Wally joined.  
  
"You are so dead, kid. Numel, roast them with an ember!" The red Admin said  
  
"Carvanha, use crunch!" The blue Admin called.  
  
"Muddy, counter it with a mud slap!" Brendan commanded  
  
"Scratch it, Blaze!" May instructed.  
  
"R-ralts? Um... use... double team..." Wally followed  
  
The dinosaur-like pokemon shot a radiating strand of fire at the three pokemon. Luckily, Blaze dodged it but Muddy and Ralts suffered from the scorching flames. The two unfortunate pokemon has already lost one-third of their maximum health. The chicken-like pokemon soon lunged at the yellow- green pokemon and scratched it, it distracted the other fire-typed pokemon and forced it to stop burning flames at her friends. Meanwhile, Carvanha had bit Blaze. She also lost one-third of her health points. Seeing this, Muddy and Ralts used their attacks on the fish pokemon. The three pokemon managed to make their enemies loose one-sixth of their health.  
  
Brendan and May gritted their teeth. Wally let out a whimper.  
  
"Numel, use Magnitude!" The Magma member ordered.  
  
"Bite them, Carvanha!" The Aqua member followed  
  
"Water gun, Muddy!" Brendan defended  
  
"Counter it with ember, Blaze!" May joined  
  
"U-use confusion, Ralts..." Wally added  
  
The five pokemon clashed together again. The fire-typed dinosaur stared at the earth and started concentrating on it. Suddenly, the earth was shaking violently. It knocked the three pokemon down and damaged them leaving them one-third of their health left. The three pokemon quickly got up and sent their own attack, causing them to each loose one-eighth of their health per attack. While they were attacking the numel, Carvanha snuck up behind them and bit them. The sharp teeth of the fish damaged them.  
  
'This is not good... they're going to win and our pokemon will be toast, we only have a few health points left...' May thought as the two Admins smirked.  
  
"Ready to be finished?" They asked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
YAY another chappy done =D review!  
  
May: yup, now click to the 'I'll Keep Waiting' fic and read!  
  
Yes, then review that one too =D 


	11. Chapter 10

They banned my 2 shot song fic, I'll Keep Waiting for "Not allowed: mst, chat, real person based, interactive, etc." When did I do that? Plus suspended me for a week!  
  
May: ... How about you calm down, answer the reviews and continue the story  
  
=( fine...  
  
SummerWings: ::rubs back of head:: ehehehe Blaze is Blaze because I think it's a good name! So... ya...  
  
LH: O.o um... okay! ::gives a cake that says 'YAY! LH IS BACK!'::  
  
Wandering Gamer: Thank you soooooooooo much! ::hands Wandering Gamer a box of Kleenex:: =D ::feels better:: And thank you for letting me 'borrow' Mia's personality and status (I'll use her well!)!  
  
Vokteren: No, I wasn't planning to do that but... And, I 'borrowed' my OC from Wandering Gamer for Wally, there is kind of an introduction of her this chapter! ::Cough::Igotthebighint::cough::  
  
Yugi's Wife: Sorry, I can't hurt Wally, as you can see, we have a Wally fan here ::points to Pikachu::  
  
Marichi: Thank you so much too! And no, I haven't read the manga but I want to read it! ::tries to search for the manga::  
  
BrendanandMayfan: As you can see, I am trying to do that but I don't have any ideas yet of how they will get together. Sorry!  
  
May: Disclaimer time!  
  
Disclaimer: Icy-chan does not own Pokemon  
  
Okay, story!  
  
May: wait!  
  
Disclaimer2: Icy-chan doesn't own Kleenex TM either!  
  
O.o is Kleenex, TM or LTD?  
  
May: I dunno... let me check. ::runs to a Kleenex box and checks::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Ready to be finished?" They asked.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- Chapter 10 ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"..." The three kids did not want to admit defeat, it was only their third day (A/N: is it? ::doesn't remember::) of their journey.  
  
The Admins sneered. "Aww, twree wittle kids arrw sad because they arrw going to lwoose their battwle" They mocked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, then we don't want to waste our time, Numel, tackle!"  
  
"Carvanha, use surf!" (A/N: I just need a water-based attack)  
  
Suddenly, May jumped up. "I got it! Guys, just follow my orders okay?"  
  
The three pokemon nodded their heads. The boys uncertainly did so raising their eyebrows.  
  
"Okay, Blaze, get in the middle of them and use ember on the numel, Ralts, use confusion on the Carvanha and Muddy, use water gun on the numel!"  
  
As they agreed, the bird like pokemon got in between her enemies, shooting blazing embers at the Numel, causing it to loose an eight of its health. Meanwhile, Ralts used confusion on the fish pokemon. It made the fish pokemon confused and lost an eighth of its health. Then, the carvanha and numel, whom are now confused, absentmindedly attacked each other, they both aimed for the torchic but it moved from right between them at the right time. So, the numel ran straight into Carvanha. The fish's skin scrapped the dinosaur. Then, the carvanha, thinking that the torchic was still there unleashed its surf attack at the numel. Then, Muddy joined Carvanha and shot his water-based attack at the poor numel too. This caused the numel only had a third of its health left. Meanwhile, the carvanha had half it's health left.  
  
The Admins called to their pokemon, "Are you okay?" They asked  
  
The two pokemon nodded their heads.  
  
"Then we are getting revenge!" They said  
  
"Numel, ember!" The Team Magma member ordered  
  
"Surf again, Carvanha!" The Team Aqua member said.  
  
"Blaze, you might not last this one but, stand in front of the numel and ember it right back, Muddy, you do the same to Numel with your water gun and Ralts, use confusion again on Carvanha." May commanded.  
  
The fish like pokemon was about to use its surf as Ralts used its confusion against Carvanha to distract it, leaving it with a third of its health left. Meanwhile, the small bird stood in front of the numel. The two pokemon started their battle of fire as they each blew flames at each other. The distance between the two pokemon's temperature became intensely hot. The air even began to be filled with fumes; it was hard to see their opponents. The weak torchic and mudkip was beginning to faint because of the unbearable heat. Suddenly, the torchic stopped breathing fire. It was too tired to. As she stopped, her opponent's fire began to take over and knocked her out.  
  
"Now, Muddy!" May called noticing the way her pokemon was behaving.  
  
The water-type pokemon opened its mouth and streams of water came out, refreshing the air while causing the numel to take in more damage, leaving a forth left.  
  
"Blaze!" May called, "Return!" She shot a ray of red light from the pokeball, returning her fainted torchic to its pokeball.  
  
"Ha, that's what you get for messing with us!" The Admins bragged.  
  
"Numel, finish the others off with an ember!" The Team Magma member called.  
  
"You too Carvanha, bite!" The Team Aqua member added.  
  
============== Pokemon's/Normal POV ==============  
  
The two ferocious pokemon charged their attacks at their opponents. Muddy and Ralts was sure that they weren't going to last this blow so they shield themselves from their attacks. They waited for a force to kill them, but nothing came.  
  
============== Man in the green suit's POV ==============  
  
The brave trainers' pokemon tried to protect themselves from the blow they were about to suffer. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a brown-yellow pokemon bit the Numel and Carvanha causing them to focus on it instead.  
  
============== Pokemon's/Normal POV ==============  
  
As the pokemon opened their eyes, the pokemon that have saved them stood in front of them, a Mawlie.  
  
"Hmph, that's what you get for messing with daddy's workers!" A soft female voice suddenly said.  
  
The trainers turned around and saw a girl. She had cyan hair that went up to the middle of her back and matching eyes. Her eyes wore a shy expression, making her seem distant, yet friendly. She wore a black skirt that went up to her knees, a white blouse with a red necktie and a matching black jacket with purple designs on it. Though the girl's style seemed grown up and formal, she only seemed to be the same age as them.  
  
"Miss. Stone!" The man in the green suit called as he bowed to her.  
  
"Miss. Stone?" The rest of them repeated dumbfounded. Only silence answered them.  
  
::RING RING!:: Their Pokenav interrupted.  
  
"Hello?" They asked. "Uh-huh, uh-huh. Yes, sir. Good day, good bye." They answered. They took out their pokeballs and returned their pokemon.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing? The match isn't over yet!" Brendan said.  
  
"Huh, consider you weaklings lucky, you only have a few health points left. You should be happy that we are leaving, Boss said that we don't need this stupid thing anymore." They said, tossing back the ball they were trying to steal to the man in the green suit.  
  
"So do you, and we won't forfeit!" Brendan said strongly.  
  
"Let's just call this a tie, we have busy lives you know? We need to go, the Boss needs us." They said. The members quickly walked through the trees and left.  
  
"Thank you sooooo much, kids." The man in the green suit said. The girl thanked them with a small smile.  
  
"Um... you're welcome..." Brendan and Wally replied. May starred at her pokeball.  
  
"Here's the great ball for thanks!" He handed them the items.  
  
"Thank you..." The two boys said again. May was still starring at her pokeball.  
  
The girl shyly and quietly murmured something while trying to avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Miss. Stone wants to thank your gratitude by giving you these items. Here's a revive, you can revive your torchic, miss. Also, here are potions for your pokemon and here's a great ball for you each." Then, the man in the green suit handed them the items.  
  
"Thanks," The two trainers said again.  
  
"Oh, look at the time! We need to go, bye!" He waved and went away with the girl, leaving the three kids.  
  
"Well, that was weird." Brendan said  
  
"Ya." Wally agreed spraying the potions on their damaged pokemon.  
  
"Blaze..." May said in a depressed voice while still starring the pokeball she was holding.  
  
"What are you so sad about?" Brendan asked, "Have you forgotten the basics?" He took the revive and the pokeball from her and released the injured torchic. "You. Give. The. Pokemon. The. Revive. To. Revive. It." He said slowly. As he sprayed the revive on the bird-like pokemon, it slowly got up. The fire type suddenly fell down when she tried to stand on her right foot.  
  
"Blaze!" May called, "What's wrong with your left foot?"  
  
"Looks to me, she sprained it." Brendan replied.  
  
"Blaze..." She called, "I- ..." A silvery tear came from her eyes. "I shouldn't have done that..." She continued. "I shouldn't have made you sacrifice your self...." More droplets came rolling on her cheek. Soon, tears leaked out of her eyes full blast, she was crying. "Blaze..." She called again.  
  
Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrapping around her and the owner of them was telling her to calm down.  
  
"May," Brendan comforted, "Blaze won't be mad at you," He patted her back. "She's really proud of you!" He continued. "Your strategy was really good!" He said.  
  
'Yup, as great as your beauty!' He added to himself.  
  
Wally stood there green of jealousy while feeling bad for May. "Ya, it really was!" He added. "At least we got this great ball" He continued, holding up the great ball.  
  
May realized that Brendan was hugging her, comforting her AND complementing her. She turned as red as her bandana. "T-thanks" She stuttered and moved back, out of his arms.  
  
Brendan, starring at May and realizing what he was doing, also turned beet red. He let go of her.  
  
"What do you expect? I'm a Champion here!" She recovered.  
  
Wally, watching them turn red and all, turned as green as his hair. "Ya, you were really great." He managed to get out.  
  
This caused May to turn even redder than before.  
  
"L-let's go guys, we need to get to Rustboro City soon." She suggested and walked away to cover her maroon face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
=D Like it? The fluffy... ::pats the story::  
  
May: According to this, ::holding a box of tissues:: it is...  
  
Hey! This is Royale, not Kleenex!  
  
May: -.- I've looked around the whole house and I can only find this!  
  
Well, what does it say?  
  
May: It says Royale TM  
  
Then I guess Kleenex is TM too.  
  
May: Hey! Then you don't even own the Kleenex! We need to fix the disclaimer!  
  
-.-;;  
  
May: Okay, the new and improved disclaimer:  
  
Discaimer: Icy-chan does not own any Pokemon or its characters or anything from Pokemon. She also doesn't own Kleenex TM or Royale TM.  
  
But I do own a box of Royale!  
  
May: O.o um... yes.... Now, review! 


	12. Chapter 11

::sweat drops:: Sorry for not updating earlier, I was going to do it when the site had problems, then, I got busy so I had to wait until now to post it.  
  
May: Ya, the time of updates of 'Stargazing' and this took you long enough.

**Okay, this is VERY important for my other story 'Stargazing' (I'm just asking here becuase I get more reviews here)**

**1. What is OOC? (Out of Character?)**

**2. What is OT?**

**PLEASE AMSWER ME IF YOU KNOW! (Just to answer why I need it, I was planing to let people hand in applications of OCs. That's why I was wondering what OT means)**

May: Back to story...

Okay. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Wandering Gamer: About your comment, I WAS planning to get May and Brendan together by the life and death situations and time. ::scratches back of head:: ehehehe ::sweatdrop:: the 'moment' in the last chapter was just for fun, I have completed that chapter before June 26 without the 'moment' but I couldn't upload it because they locked my account until the 26 and then, before I uploaded it, I felt happy that my account was finally unlocked so I added the moment... Plus, random fluffiness is fun =D  
  
Marichi: Here ::hands another box of Kleenex:: About the manga, I saw the Red/Green/Blue/Yellow series in a book store before in English but I didn't bring enough with me to get it (I used it up before I went to the bookstore ::sweat drops::) so at least that is in English. I don't know how to read Japanese either... wish that I did... (so I can play FF8!). Good luck finding it too!  
  
Vokteren: I guess the description of being brown and yellow can lead to a Pikachu instead. Mawlie is Miss. Stone's and Sableye? ::confused:: What Sableye? ::looks around::  
  
May: I'm getting bored of disclaimers...  
  
Still have to do them to not get sued.  
  
May Find...  
  
Disclaimer: No own Pokemon, no sue.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- Chapter 11 ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey look!" May said one hand pointing at a store, the other holding her torchic.  
  
"Wha?" Brendan asked looking around trying to figure out where she was pointing.  
  
"It's a flower shop right in front of your face, stupid." May said.  
  
"Huh, I thought you found something else, like a cool pokemon or something else! And don't call me stupid, moron!" Brendan said.  
  
"I called you stupid because that's the truth! And I'm not a moron so don't call me that!"  
  
"No, you ARE a moron, who would be interested in a flower shop?"  
  
"Elegant people would, stupid!"  
  
"So you are saying that you are elegant, which you are not and I'm stupid?"  
  
"Ya, so? Got a problem with that? Huh?"  
  
"No, You are the one that got a problem!"  
  
"G-guys?" Wally interrupted.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" The two shouted back.  
  
"D-didn't Norman-san tell you guys to... stop arguing?" The startled Wally asked.  
  
"What are you going to do? Tell on us?" Brendan asked.  
  
"N-no, not at all." Wally said  
  
Suddenly, the door of the store opened. The girl with cyan hair that had saved them from the two teams came out, followed by the man in the green suit.  
  
"Hey, it's you again!" May greeted as Blaze gave a chirp.  
  
"Hi," The girl answered in a soft voice while looking at her shoes.  
  
"Hi, sorry but we have to go. Bye." The man in the green suit said.  
  
"Um... Bye..." The three trainers waved.  
  
"Okay, that was weird..." Brendan.  
  
The other two trainers nodded.  
  
"See? That girl is elegant and she went to the flower shop!" May started again.  
  
"So?" Brendan asked.  
  
"That means you're not elegant!" May answered.  
  
"Fine! Let's all go in so we're all elegant, happy?" Brendan said.  
  
"Yep, I'm happy." May said as she went into the store. The two boys followed her with their pokemon running after them.  
  
"Welcome to the Pretty Flower Shop!" A woman greeted.  
  
"Um... hi." May said. Blaze chirped a greeting also.  
  
"What would you like?" She asked.  
  
"Err...." May said.  
  
"I would like some berries please." Brendan filled in for her while giving her a glance of triumph. In return, May stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, the girl that just left bought them all, and the flowers too." Another woman answered.  
  
"We're sorry, I guess we are out of stock." The first woman answered.  
  
"Here, you know what? We will give this to you instead." She said as she handed them each two small discs, a pail shaped as a wailmer and some berries.  
  
"I thought you said that the berries were sold out." Brendan inquired.  
  
"Yes, the ones from our stock is but these ones are personal ones that we grow." The woman answered.  
  
"Yes, the TM over there," The other woman said, pointing to one of the discs, "is TM 09, Bullet Seed. The second disc is a Berry-dex"  
  
"Berry-dex?" May and Wally repeated.  
  
"Yes, it is kind of like a Poke-dex except that it is for berries instead. It also has instructions of how to take care of berries." The first woman explained.  
  
"Yes, as I was saying, the wailmer pail is for watering berries."  
  
"Thank you." The three trainers thanked.  
  
A girl walked to them. "I couldn't help starring but are your pokemon okay?" She asked.  
  
"Well, we were in a rough battle. Muddy and Ralts just got potions to heal but Blaze needed a revive." Brendan said.  
  
"Here." She offered a berry. "Berries also help pokemon's health other than just being treats." The three pokemon ate the berries and felt better.  
  
"Thank you. We need to go now, it's getting late." The thanked and left. S  
  
By the time they had reached Rustboro City, May had beaten Lady Cindy's level 7 zizagoon, Brendan and Wally had worked as a team to beat Lass Haley's level 7 Lotad and Shroomish. Then, May and Wally, together, beat twins Gia and Mia's level 8 Lotad and Seedot and they each beat one of Fisherman Ivan's 3 Magikarps.  
  
"Welcome to Rustboro City" Brendan read.  
  
"We're finally here!" May cheered.  
  
"Yep" Brendan said. "Let's go to the pokemon center first."  
  
"Ya, we should." The said and walked to the pokemon center.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy said.  
  
"We would like book three separate rooms and a dinner please." May asked.  
  
"Okay, anything else?" She asked.  
  
"Ya, can you heal our pokemon please?" Brendan asked.  
  
"Of course! That's the whole point of the pokemon center!" She said as they handed her their pokemon. "They look in bad shape, especially this torchic, her left foot looks sprained." She said.  
  
"Ya, we had a rough battle." May answered.  
  
"Well, I think it will take them a night at least to heal." She said.  
  
"We can wait." Brendan said.  
  
"Well, pick them up tomorrow at noon and please come with me for your reservations." She said as she walked over to the counter. The three trainers followed her and received their keys.  
  
"Thank you." They said and went up to their room.  
  
"Let's meet back in the lobby in 10 minutes okay?" May said.  
  
The other trainers nodded and went to their rooms to unpack.  
  
============== With May ==============  
  
May went to her room. As she got into it, she plopped on to her bed. She wrapped her arms around her pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrapping around her and the owner of them was telling her to calm down.  
  
"May," Brendan comforted, "Blaze won't be mad at you," He patted her back. "She's really proud of you!" He continued. "Your strategy was really good!" He said.  
  
Wally stood there green of jealousy while feeling bad for May. "Ya, it really was!" He added. "At least we got this great ball" He continued, holding up the great ball.  
  
May realized that Brendan was hugging her, comforting her AND complementing her. She turned as red as her bandana. "T-thanks" She stuttered and moved back, out of his arms.  
  
Brendan, starring at May and realizing what he was doing, also turned beet red. He let go of her.  
  
"What do you expect? I'm a Champion here!" She recovered.  
  
--End of Flashback--  
  
May smiled to herself then frowned. 'He hates me, I hate him. How can he hug me? He probably pitied me and wanted me to shut up. That's all there is to it! May Maple, snap out of it!' She thought and slapped herself. She got up and started to unpack.  
  
============== Meanwhile with Brendan ==============  
  
He too plopped on to his bed as soon as he got into his room and had the same flashback and thought as May.  
  
'Why did I hug her? I know she's hot and all but she hates me! Now she probably thinks I'm a moron.... She'll never like me... She was trying to start another argument with me again when she said, "What do you expect? I'm a Champion here!"' He thought and hit himself. 'Wake up, Brendan Birch' he finished and unpacked.  
  
============== Meanwhile with Wally ==============  
  
As soon as he got into his room he took his pillow and started to pound it. He, also, was thinking the same thing as May and Brendan.  
  
'That old man, getting his hands over May what is he thinking?!?!?!' He asked himself. 'And May just... just let... let him hug her!' Wally thought. 'They hate each other! They can't hug! That's not right!'  
  
============== 11 Minutes Later ==============  
  
Wally was already there waiting for the two. 'What is taking them so long?' He thought. As he did so, Brendan walked to him.  
  
"Why did you take so long?" Wally asked.  
  
"It was only a minute." Brendan said sarcastically. "Plus, May isn't here either!"  
  
"Where is she?" Wally asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I'm not her stalker or anything!" Brendan said.  
  
"Well, here she comes." Wally said as he saw his angel walking away from them. She was in deep thought.  
  
"May?" Wally asked  
  
"Hmm?" She shook out of her thoughts and started walking to her partners instead.  
  
"Let's go." Wally answered.  
  
"Okay." May said as she followed the two boys.  
  
"Hey, look! There's a school! Let's go there! I want to try to get information on the Gym Leader here." Brendan suggested.  
  
"Okay, whatever." May said as the three trainers walked into the school.  
  
The three trainers randomly walked into a classroom.  
  
"Um... are you sure we can just go in when ever we want?" Wally asked.  
  
"I guess it doesn't matter." May said.  
  
"Let's talk to the teacher." Brendan suggested.  
  
The two shrugged. "Why not..."  
  
"What can I do for you?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Um... why don't you tell us about the gym leader here?" May asked.  
  
"Sure. Rox- hey! Bobby, stop it! I'm sorry, Bobby is causing trouble again, why don't you ask that student over there knows many things." He said and handed them each a claw. "Also, here's a quick claw, to apologize for this trouble."  
  
"Thank you." They said and walked to the student the teacher was pointing to.  
  
"Hi." The three trainers greeted.  
  
"Hi" The student softly replied.  
  
"Hey! You're the girl that saved us!" Brendan said.  
  
"S-saved you?" She asked.  
  
"Ya, from Team Magma and Aqua!" May answered.  
  
"Oh, its you three again? Hi." She said.  
  
"Ya, um... we would like to know about the gym leader in Rustboro City." May said.  
  
"Well, her name is Roxanne...." The girl began in a timid voice.  
  
The two kids, who are shyer than the others, started to opened up themselves and talk in a more confident voice. The four kids continued chattering for hours.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
X.x hands and head hurt like crazy. This is a longer chapter than before.  
  
May: HAHA ::Points and laughs::  
  
.......okay..... Oh ya, the thinking done by May and Brendan is just to end the incident from the last chapter so ya...  
  
May: Review please!


	13. Chapter 12

BWHAHAHHAHA MY BLOCK IS FINALLY GONE FOR THIS STORY!  
  
May- O.o edges away someone is not okay today...  
  
Yup, sure am! And thanks for the reviews!  
  
Marichi- Thank you for the compliments and contributing to the manga topic! I love making the flashbacks =D they're so fun!  
  
Voteren- Oh, that's what you mean... ehehehe rubs back of head Mmm.. I don't really plan on using him... Sorry! Mawlie was just there because it is steel type and Steven uses steel type so should Mia.  
  
Latios184- what's with the Wally bashing? I can't kick Wally out! I need him in the story and Vokteren, Pikachu and I like him! (He's got green hair! =D)  
  
Wandering Gamer- Thanks for the review, and thanks for explaining what OOC and OT means (YAY you finally have your computer up!)  
  
Aeroleen- Thanks for telling me what OT means.  
  
May- Yes, thanks for reviewing, anyone want to submit an OC for 'Stargazing' can. BIG WINK WINK HINT HINT NUDGE NUDGE  
  
Let's start with the story now...  
  
May- Okay  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Mia is borrowed from Wandering Gamer with his Permission.  
  
Just a little note: They each have one of the following pokemon Poochyena Wrumple Zigzagoon Wingull Lotad (S) Ralts Seedot (R) Surskit Taillow Slakoth Silcoon Shroomish Cascoon  
  
Brendan's Team: Mudkip Poochyena Wrumple- Cascoon  
  
May's Team Torchic Wrumple- Silcoon  
  
Wally's Team Ralts Zigzagoon Taillow  
  
---------------------------------------------------Chapter 12--------------- ------------------------------------  
  
"Oh my, it's nine o'clock already!" Mia said, "I'm sorry, I need to go," (A/N: Mia is Miss. Stone, Wandering Gamer's OC)  
  
"We should get going too," Wally said.  
  
"Hey, why don't we meet another time?" May suggested.  
  
"Um... okay, how about tomorrow at 6 o'clock? You can have dinner at my place," Mia suggested.  
  
"That's fine with us, we can stay here for one more night in this city," Brendan implied.  
  
"Okay then, good night," Mia waved.  
  
"See you tomorrow, we can show you our new badges then!" Wally said.  
  
Mia giggled, "Okay, I'll be waiting."  
  
"Good night." Brendan and May waved as each of them took out their own umbrella and walked though the rain. For the last two days, it had been raining non-stop, it was a gloomy night, the thunderclouds have covered up the moon and there was a sticky feeling to the air because of the water vapors still in the air.  
  
"Hey, have you guys thought of a strategy of fighting Roxanne yet?" Brendan asked.  
  
"Not really, but I think I'll be fine with Ralts, Zigzagoon and Taillow," Wally answered.  
  
"How 'bout you, May?" Brendan asked.  
  
"No, I don't have one..." May answered silently, she knew that fire and fighting types wasn't good against rock types.  
  
"Ha, you better think of one before those rocks squish your pokemon into a pancake!" Brendan said.  
  
An X-shaped vein appeared, "ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY POKEMON ARE WEAK!?!?!" May asked.  
  
"Err... no, it's just that fire types are bad on rock types!" Brendan replied. 'Wow, someone's is pissed, she is really scary when she does this...'  
  
"You think I don't know that? I will have a plan by tomorrow!" May said.  
  
"Um... Brendan, do you have a plan?" Wally asked trying to calm the two down.  
  
"I don't need one, beating Roxanne's pokemon with Muddy will be a breeze,"  
  
"Hey, look! We're here, let's just have a good night's sleep and wake up fresh tomorrow?" Wally implied and pushed his companions upstairs.  
  
"Good night, then." The three trainers said and went into their rooms.  
  
============== With Wally ==============  
  
Wally sighed as he wiped the sweat off his brow, 'That was a relief, good thing I stopped them in time, or else we could have woken up the whole city!' He yawned. He was getting sleepy. 'Why does that Brendan have to always have to fight with May anyway?' He wondered sleepily before his eyes closed  
  
============== With Brendan ==============  
  
'Why do I always provoke May? I didn't say anything wrong... did I? Well, I hope that she will have a strategy by then...' He thought as he turned off his light and went to sleep.  
  
============== With May ==============  
  
'Ugh, why did that old man have to bring it up? I've already got a headache from thinking about what happened after the battle with Team Magma and Aqua. I knew I had this problem too but why did he have to bring it up? My head hurts like crazy! And now, I won't be able to sleep worrying about my tomorrow!' She sighed out loud.  
  
============== Next Morning... wait... is 12 still morning? ==============  
  
Wally and Brendan sat at the table looking outside with their finished breakfast, which had been there for two hours. The sun had finally come out, with the water vapors still in the air, it was a very humid and sticky day.  
  
"May's still not awake yet?" Wally asked.  
  
"Guess not," Brendan answered.  
  
"No, I'm here," Her sleepy voice said followed by a yawn.  
  
The two boys turned to look at her, "Wow, what's with the bags?" Brendan asked.  
  
"Don't even talk about it," She snapped back.  
  
"Ha, let me guess, you stayed up just to think of a strategy to beat Roxanne?"  
  
May hung her head, "Ya," she answered.  
  
"Judging by the response, you still haven't gotten one," Brendan smirked.  
  
"You don't rub it in," May answered.  
  
"Well, good luck in thinking of one, after we eat lunch, we'll get our pokemon and battle Roxanne," Brendan said.  
  
"Shaddup," May snapped back and clasped onto the table.  
  
"What would you three like?" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"A hamburger please," Brendan ordered.  
  
"I want that too" Wally answered.  
  
"And you, Miss?" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"May, your turn to order," Wally said poking her arm.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" May looked up and around.  
  
"It's your turn to order lunch," Brendan said.  
  
"Oh... I'll have what they're having," She said before she clasped onto the table again.  
  
"They'll be ready in a few minutes, please go to the counter to get the food." Nurse Joy said and walked away.  
  
============== After lunch (And many naps)... ==============  
  
"May, we're here!" Wally said, poking her.  
  
"Huh? We're here already?" May asked sleepily.  
  
"Ya, good thing you are light, making me carry you all the way here," Brendan scowled.  
  
May sweatdropped, "Sorry about that,"  
  
"You owe me one!" Brendan said.  
  
"Okay," May answered.  
  
"Let's go in," Wally said.  
  
"Okay," They answered.  
  
As they entered the gym, a youngster came to them. "I am Youngster Josh. Before you challenge our Gym Leader Roxanne, you have to challenge me!" He said, "Go Geodude!" A floating rock with arms came out of the pokeball the Youngster threw.  
  
"I'll go first!" Brendan said. "Go Muddy!"  
  
The three trainers fought Youngster Josh first then Youngster Tommy. All together, Brendan's battles was a breeze with his water type, he won with only loosing a fifth of Muddy's health. Next, it was Wally's turn, he sent out his Zizgagoon and Taillow to defeat the youngsters, loosing an sixth of his pokemon's health each. The two battles were harder for May, she sent out her Wrumple to battle. After a few minutes, she managed to win with loosing a third of her Wrumple's health.  
  
"So how was it?" Brendan asked.  
  
"It's okay," The other two trainers answered.  
  
"Still don't have a strategy, May?" Brendan asked.  
  
"Ya," May answered in a depressed voice.  
  
"Well, you were the champion, you will do fine!" Wally encouraged.  
  
"I guess," May said.  
  
"Well, let's challenge her now and get this over with," Brendan suggested  
  
"Or, you can go tomorrow, we have to stay another day anyway." Wally added.  
  
"Um...why don't you two go first," May said.  
  
"Okay then," The other two trainers answered and battled Roxanne.  
  
After a while, the two trainers had defeated Roxanne. It was a lot harder than they expected. Roxanne was young but she was very talented. Brendan defeated her with leaving a fifth of his health. Wally had used all three of his pokemon, Zigzagoon had fainted, while Taillow and Ralts each had a tenth of its health left.  
  
"May, it's your turn," Brendan said.  
  
May inhaled a deep breathe, "Okay, here I go," She said.  
  
"We'll be cheering you on at the sidelines!" Wally encouraged.  
  
"Go Geodude!" Roxanne sent.  
  
"Go Wrumple!" She called.  
  
"Geodude, Rock Throw!"  
  
"Wrumple, counter it with a Sting Shot!"  
  
"Ha, you expect to beat my Geodude with that measly Wrumple?"  
  
"Got a problem with that?"  
  
"No, just don't blame me if you cry after the battle!"  
  
"I won't!"  
  
The two pokemon shot their long range attacks at each other. Wrumple's strings tangled the Geodude and damaged him a twelfth of his health while Geodude's rock throw came down on the poor caterpillar and almost squished him, leaving with half of its health. (A/N: the battles before left him with 1/3, then the 1/6 from this one which makes it 1/2)  
  
"Geodude, use Magnitude!"  
  
"Poison sting, Wrumple!"  
  
The insect shot out a purple string at Geodude and poisoned it right before it used Magnitude 8. The ground began shaking fiercely knocking Wrumple down leaving it with a third left of it's health while Geodude got damaged a twelfth each turn from now on.  
  
"Tackle, Geodude!"  
  
"You too, Wrumple!"  
  
The two pokemon clashed against each other but the impact of the big rock pokemon caused to almost faint. Wrumple had a sixth of its health left while Geodude had another twelfth taken off with a twelfth from the poison.  
  
"Wrumple! Are you okay?" May was concerned.  
  
The small insect had no response.  
  
"Geodude, Rock throw once more to finish it off!"  
  
The rock pokemon picked up another piece of rock and threw it at the helpless Wrumple.  
  
"Wrumple!" May called  
  
Suddenly, the Wrumple gave off a brilliant white light, blinding everyone. After it died down, the Wrumple was gone. It was replaced with a Silcoon.  
  
"A-a Silcoon!" Wally's voice came from the sidelines.  
  
"Wrumple just involved!" Brendan said.  
  
"Wrumple, I mean Silcoon, Harden!" May ordered.  
  
The cocoon like pokemon obeyed it's trainer's orders and hardened right before Geodude's rock came down onto it. It had only a twelfth left of its health.  
  
"Geodude, use Defense curl!"  
  
"Poison sting, Silcoon!"  
  
Right before Geodude used Defense curl, Silcoon managed to use poison sting on him again damaging him a sixth.  
  
"Geodude, Defense curl again!"  
  
"String shot again, Silcoon!"  
  
The bug pokemon shot it's white strings out again, and tangled her foe causing it to loose concentration. The Geodude was trying to get the strings off him and completely forgot about obeying his trainer, while damaging it a sixth of its health.  
  
"Geodude! Tackle!"  
  
"Silcoon, finish it off with a tackle!" May ordered.  
  
The Silcoon charged at the tangled Geodude and vice-versa for Geodude. When the two met, they each did a sixth to each other and finished each other off.  
  
May let out a sigh of relief, she had finally defeated one of Roxanne's pokemon.  
  
"Good job, May!" Brendan cheered.  
  
"One more to go!" Wally encouraged.  
  
"Hm, pretty good for a measly Wrumple, eh?" Roxanne mocked  
  
"I guess your Geodude wasn't that hard after all," May returned. (A/N: the hard means both degree of easy-ness and how solid it is)  
  
"Well, let me tell you that Nosepass is harder!" Roxanne answered and released her Nosepass from a red-white pokeball.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHA NOW YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE IF MAY WINS OR NOT! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
May- sweatdrops that was scary...  
  
.... Well, review!  
  
May- .... edges away 


	14. Chapter 13

::Sigh:: May went on a vacation... so quiet around here...  
  
???- BOO!  
  
::unenthusiastically:: ah.  
  
???- ::GASP:: YOU'RE NOT SCARED?!?!  
  
No. Who are you anyway?  
  
???- It's me, Brendan. May told me to cover for her while she's on vacation.  
  
Oh.  
  
Brendan: ::enthusiastically:: Aren't you happy?!?! I'm your new muse!  
  
Not really...  
  
Brendan-...  
  
...  
  
Brendan-...  
  
...So you are my new muse now, eh?  
  
Brendan- Yep.  
  
::nods:: ...  
  
Brendan-...  
  
Well, thanks for the reviews  
  
Wandering Gamer- ... ::closes book:: Shh... pretend you didn't see that... or... wait.. Blaze didn't evolve it yet... ::nods:: that's it, Blaze didn't learn any fighting moves yet... ya.... About Mia, I guess she will use steel types like Steven or maybe ghost types... or she can be like the 'original' Mia and use grass types (if it isn't steel, I can just say she borrowed the Mawlie from Steven or something). I dunno...  
  
Brendan- Oh oh! Is it disclaimer time?  
  
::unenthusiastically:: yes.  
  
Brendan- YAY MY TIME TO SHINE!  
  
Disclaimer: Icy-chan doesn't own Pokemon. If she did, I would be in the anime!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
"I guess your Geodude wasn't that hard after all," May returned.  
  
"Well, let me tell you that Nosepass is harder!" Roxanne answered and released her Nosepass from a red-white pokeball.  
  
---------------------------------------------------Chapter 13--------------- ------------------------------------  
  
"Return, Silcoon," May held out her pokeball and a red beam of light shot out and returned the pokemon, "Go, Blaze!" May called as Blaze came out of her pokeball.  
  
"Nosepass, Rock throw!" Roxanne ordered.  
  
"Counter it with Ember, Blaze!"  
  
The nosepass took the nearest rock and aimed it at the little bird. As it tossed the rock at the torchic, the fire type released intense flames from its mouth. Both pokemon were injured from each other's attack, Blaze lost a sixth of her health while Nosepass only got a twelfth taken off.  
  
Knowing that her Nosepass did more damage, Roxanne smirked. May gritted her teeth. 'I need to think of a plan fast! Blaze will be dead meat if I don't!'  
  
"Stone Tomb, Nosepass!"  
  
"Blaze, use Scratch!" May said. _'Think, May, think!'_ She told herself.  
  
The nosepass closed its eyes and concentrated. Behind Blaze, rocks floated in mid-air. Then, it hovered on top of Blaze and dropped, burying the poor bird. At least a sixth of her health was taken off.  
  
"Blaze!" Called May.  
  
Suddenly, a rock near the bottom began to shake slightly and an orange feather popped out, followed by the rest of its body.  
  
"Are you okay?" May asked.  
  
/Tor!/ She nodded and ran straight for the nosepass and scratched it causing it to loose a twelfth of its health.  
  
"So that little torchic thinks that she has the ability to beat us, eh? Nosepass, Tackle!"  
  
"Scratch it again, Blaze!" May commanded. _'Come on! Blaze's life depends on you, think!'_  
  
The two pokemon ran up to each other and attacked each other. Blaze lost another sixth of her health while Nosepass lost a twelfth.  
  
"Again, Nosepass!"  
  
"Blaze, you too!" May told her pokemon. _'Think, think, think, think...'_  
  
Once again, the two pokemon ran up to each other and attacked each other. Once again, Blaze lost the sixth of her health while Nosepass lost a twelfth.  
  
"Hmph, she still thinks she can mess with us! Nosepass, Rock throw!"  
  
May gasped, "I've got it!" May shouted. "Blaze, use ember and heat anything up around you!" May commanded.  
  
The small bird started to breathe fire onto rocks and her surroundings; the gym began to heat up.  
  
"What is May doing?" Brendan wondered out loud, "She's making Blaze randomly burn things..."  
  
Wally shrugged.  
  
"Now, Nosepass, while she's busy!" Roxanne said.  
  
As the nosepass came up to the fire type with its rock and all, the flames spread on to it and scorched it.  
  
"Nosepass!" Roxanne called, "Are you okay?"  
  
The nosepass nodded its head.  
  
The small bird kept on breathing fire everywhere and the gym soon became unbearably hot. Luckily, the air conditioning helped it cool down.  
  
"Nosepass, tackle!" Roxanne ordered.  
  
"Return, Blaze, go Silcoon!" May said. Then she turned to Silcoon. "Sorry for sending you out again, buddy. I know you are tired but I need you to take the turn while it rains for Blaze, you know how she can't stand water..." She explained.  
  
The confused Silcoon tilted her head to one side. "Sil?" It asked.  
  
"You don't have to do anything, just wait..." May said.  
  
Suddenly it began to rain inside the gym. The rock type pokemon couldn't stand it like the grass type and lost half of it's health.  
  
Roxanne, Brendan and Wally finally understood what May was doing. She was heating up the air around her with the water vapors still there so it would rise. When it reaches the ceiling, it would condense and rain.  
  
"Silcoon, finish it off with a tackle!" May commanded.  
  
"You too, Nosepass, tackle!" Roxanne ordered.  
  
The two pokemon bashed into each other and both fainted.  
  
"Return!" Both trainers called at the same time as a red light shot out of the pokeball and the pokemon went into it.  
  
Roxanne smiled "That was some plan you got there,"  
  
May smiled back, "Pretty good for a last minute plan,"  
  
"Then I guess you are worthy for the Stone Badge,"  
  
May smiled  
  
"With the Stone badge, you can now use the HM Cut. Here is TM 39 Stone tomb, my personally favorite TM, it decreases the speed of your opponent and here's $1500," Roxanne handed over the items she mentioned.  
  
"Thank you," May said as she and her friends left.  
  
When they got out of the gym, Brendan held out his hand for a high five. "That was a great display you did back there!" He congratulated.  
  
"We knew you could do it!" Wally added.  
  
May smiled back and gave him his high five.  
  
"Let's go to the pokemon center to heal our pokemon, they must be really tired." Wally suggested.  
  
"Okay," The two other trainers answered and followed Wally into the pokemon center.  
  
"Would you like me to heal your pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"Ya," They answered as they gave her their injured pokemon.  
  
Nurse Joy released the pokemon from their pokeballs to examine them, "Hmm.. come back at two for your pokemon," She told them.  
  
"Thanks," They answered as they left the pokemon center.  
  
""Why don't we walk around, it's only one and we get our pokemon back at two," Brendan said.  
  
"Ya, we can't go out of the city because May doesn't have her pokemon with her," Wally said.  
  
"Sure, doesn't matter, we can go out of the city after, we still got time," May answered as they entered a house.  
  
"Are you guys trainers?" A girl asked.  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"As I suspected, strong, determined..." A man rambled on.  
  
"What's going on?" May whispered to her friends.  
  
"I don't know," Brendan whispered back.  
  
"Here, my friends, take this HM, cut as a gift from me!" The man said.  
  
"Um... thank you.... " The three answered and quickly left the house after each receiving a disc. It looked like the TM disc they got from Roxanne but the disc was gold instead of silver.  
  
"What does this do?" Wally asked.  
  
"It's basically a unbreakable TM that you can use both outside and inside of battles to help you on your journeys," May explained.  
  
"Ya, for example, you see that tree over there?" Brendan asked.  
  
"Ya," Wally answered.  
  
"Well, if you give the HM to a pokemon that can learn it, you can cut that tree and pass through it," Brendan added.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
========== A few hours later... ==========  
  
(A/N: This is after the explanation to Wally about HMs and trying it out and visiting many other houses and getting their pokemon back from the pokemon center and wasting time at the beach north of the city and finally entering the city, it was four. They came back from the beach north of the city and wanted to explore the east path.)  
  
"It's you three again!" Someone called.  
  
"Huh?" The trainers turned around and saw the Devon worker that they met before.  
  
"Please help, Team Magma and Aqua stole my goods again!" He told them.  
  
"We'll help," May said, "We've got a lot of time in our hands,"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
========== Just outside of the cave... ==========  
  
A/N: This is after beating many annoying trainers and capturing pokemon. Now they also have a Whismur, Skitty and Nincada. May has Skitty added to her team.)  
  
As they approached the cave, an old man came up to them. "Please save my Peeko! My poor Peeko!" He said.  
  
"Um.. I guess we will try our best, Mister." Brendan said as May and Wally nodded in agreement and entered the cave.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Brendan- O.o that was a random idea...  
  
Yup.  
  
Brendan- ...how did you come up with it?  
  
I dunno... same thing happened-ish, it was raining A LOT and then the sun came out and made the air sticky...  
  
Brendan- ...What does that have to do with anything of coming up with the idea? Other than it being the same kind of weather...  
  
Don't remind me T.T... I had to sacrifice for the idea... ::sniff::  
  
Brendan- Sacrifice?  
  
My uncle was lecturing us about why the air was so sticky and all and that's how I came up with the idea... wasted me so much time...  
  
Brendan- O.o um... review... ya... 


	15. Chapter 14

Wow after… ::counts:: two weeks, here's finally an update! Okay now that you can't do the script format thingie, […] is what is said by Brendan, -…- is said by May and mine is just… normal… ya… let's just hope that this will work…

[You are so lazy, TWO WEEKS FOR ONE UPDATE! IT'S THE SUMMER YOU KNOW!!??!]

-.- Well actually, my mom only let me go on the computer a hour each day for the last week… She said that I had to 'study' for my music theory exam… Which I really suck at and fail the test… ::sigh::

[O.o okay then…]

Well, thanks for all the reviews, especially on the tactic May use, I guess the sacrifice was worth it after all…

Vanti- hehe sorry about that, it's just to make May and Brendan have something to argue about about, I won't do it anymore… I hope…

Jordan- Um… can you point out the typos? I can't find them… I didn't think I would get any since I use spell check…

[…]

…

[…]

Wow, so quiet without May. You don't say anything.

[So don't you…]

Yup…

[…]

…

[…]

Do the disclaimer…

[Okay]

Disclaimer- If Icy-chan DID own Pokemon, do you think that she'll be here writing or taking a vacation? Pokemon is owned by… whoever owns it… Nintendo or the guy who made it? What's his name? Satoshi something… I dunno… and Wandering Gamer owns Mia.

Oh, and Vokteren, originality? Hmm… okay…

---------------------------------------------------Chapter 14---------------------------------------------------

The three trainers entered the damp cave. The soil they were walking on was soft and kind of sticky. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Hehehe, you finally came, eh?" the male voice called out.

"Huh?" asked the trainers and walked to the voice.

"Hmm, I guess you found me," The man said.

"So?"

"Well, I am Team Magma Grunt, Jason!" The man revealed.

"…"

"Aren't you scared?!?!?"

"No, what do you expect? Us screaming on top of our lungs?" May answered sarcastically.

"Um… ya…"

"Ah," The three trainers responded sarcastically.

"… So, you're after this useless pokemon and the goods, eh?" Jason asked.

"Ya," They answered unexcitedly.

"Well, CATCH ME IF YOU CAN! HAHAHAHAHA!" Jason said as he ran out of the cave.

"What's wrong with him?" May asked as they followed him out of the cave.

"After we catch him, I think we should send him to the mental hospital," Brendan suggested.

As Jason tried to run away, he knocked Mr. Brimley and the Devon worker over.

"Come back, you thief!" The two called as they got up and ran after him with the trio.

Jason was a fast sprinter and soon, he became out of sight.

"We lost him!" Wally said.

Brendan and May nodded in response, "I think someone should guard the entrance of the city," May suggested.

"We will," volunteered the adults.

"Okay, we will go after him then, let's go," May said and ran to the direction Jason went.

==========

Meanwhile with Jason…

==========

Jason turned back to see if those three pesky kids were following him, _'Haha, too fast for them,'_ He thought as he jumped over a fence and bashed into someone coming out of the school.

"Watch where you're going!" He told the person as he got up. As he looked at whom he had run into, he gasped. "Miss. Mi-"

"Shh!" Mia interrupted and put a finger on her lips telling him to keep quiet.

Jason bowed, "I am sorry," He said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a slightly angered voice.

"Boss said that we protect the goods from Devon, we know that your father owns it so we are protecting it!" He answered.

"Those goods are very important to Devon! Give them back!" Mia told him.

"Yes, ma'am," He said handing over the goods to her.

"No, the trainers that were chasing you! Give them an easy battle and hand over the goods!" Mia told him.

"May I ask why, Miss. Mi- " Jason started.

"Just do it and don't make it seems so suspicious, there's a dead end at that fence, run to the dead end, battle them and give it back! Don't tell them that I told you to. After meet me at Petalburg forest!" Mia told him.

"But loosing to those stupid kids will ruin the reputation of Team Magma!" Jason said.

"Those kids are my friends, I know that they won't brag about that!" Mia almost screamed.

"Yes, ma'am," He answered as he ran off.

"Then do what I say, they're coming!" Mia said and hid in the school and spied on them through the window.

==========

Back to the trio…

==========

"Hey, look! There he is!" Wally spotted the grunt.

"Let's go!" Brendan said and turned to follow the grunt.

"Look! It's a dead end!" Wally pointed out.

"Then we can have a fair battle to get the goods back!" Brendan said.

"Hehe, looks like you found me, I have no choice other than to battle! Go Poochyena!" He called out.

"I'll take him on, go Muddy!" Brendan sent.

"Growl, Poochyena!" Jason ordered.

"Water gun!"

As the dog like pokemon simply growled, the water type took advantage and sprayed his water gun at him.

"Poochyena, tackle!"

"Muddy, water gun again!"

The poochyena charged at the mudkip but it washed it away with its water gun, soaking the poochyena.

"Pretend to faint, poochyena," Jason whispered. The dog pokemon obediently fell over, pretending to faint.

"Fine, have your stupid goods and pokemon back, we don't need them!" Jason said as he returned the wingull and goods to the trainers and ran away.

"Here you go," May said as she gave the goods back to the worker.

"Thank you. Do you mind if you co-" The worker started.

::Huff puff:: "Peeko!" ::Huff puff:: "are you," ::Huff puff:: "Okay?" ::Huff puff:: The tired Mr. Brimley asked. The bird nodded its head in response.

::Huff puff:: "Oh, thank you," ::Huff puff:: "so much," ::Huff puff:: "I am Mr. Brimley that lives in the cottage by Petalburg woods, if you need any help, come by and maybe I can help you." He said and left.

"As I was saying, will you three come with me to meet our boss?" The Devon worker asked.

"Sure," They answered and followed the worker into the large building.

==========

Back to Jason and Mia

==========

"I want to talk to Maxie right now!" Mia ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," He said as he dialed his boss's number into his pokenav.

"It is my honey!" Maxie's voice came through the pokenav.

Mia frowned and didn't say anything in return.

"Hmm… unexpected call… I thought you were busy with your studies, I don't want to interrupt my baby's studies, when she's working so hard, do I?"

"You already did! You sent people to steal papers and goods from daddy's company!" Mia said calmly.

"I'm sorry, honey-buns, I wasn't trying to steal, my men were trying to protect them! We got news that Team Aqua wanted to steal them so I wanted to look after them!"

"You're not lying, are you?" Mia asked playfully.

"No, here, how 'bout dinner tonight at seven for an apology?" Maxie asked.

"I got guests at six though,"

On the screen, Maxie and Mia exchanged expressions. Now, Maxie was pouting, "So, I'm not more worthy than those guests you have?" He asked in a sad tone.

"Ya, you're not as worthy," Mia joked.

"Then I'll be alone tonight, with no one! I'm scared of the dark!" He pretended putting on his puppy dog eyes.

Mia smiled, "Fine, I'll come at seven,"

"Okay, see you at seven! Bye, honey-buns! Love ya!" Maxie said as he pretened to kiss her.

"Bye, love ya too!" Mia said as she returned one to him. She turned off the pokenav and walked back to the Devon building.

==========

In the building

==========

"They saved me TWICE, boss, TWICE!" The Devon worker said and put up two fingers for his boss to see.

"I would like to see these teenagers," He answered.

"I'll go get them!" The worker replied excitedly.

"So?" The trio asked when the trainers saw the worker.

"He said he wanted to see you!" The worker said as he walked back to Mr. Stone.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Stone," The three trainers said like they were greeting a teacher when they were in kindergarten.

"Hohoho, no need to be so formal, what are your names?" He asked.

"I'm May,"

"I'm Brendan,"

"And I'm Wally,"

"I would like to thank you for saving our workers," Mr. Stone said, "You don't mind if you deliver these goods to Slateport, and this package Steven, he's in Dewford?"

"No, sir," The trio answered.

"Thank you, of course, I wouldn't be so cheap and not do anything in return, I would like to give you our newest product, the Poke navigator, Pokenav for short."

"Thank you,"

"Then I guess I don't have to waste my time begging daddy for one of those for you," Mia's voice said.

"Mia?"

"Hi, sorry for listening to your conversation," Mia said

"That's okay,"

"Daddy, these are my guests tonight," Mia said.

"Ah, these are your friends?" Mr. Stone asked.

"Yup,"

"Well, why don't you stay for tea too?"

"Okay,"

==========

At 6:50 pm (After dinner)

==========

"Daddy, remember that I asked you about going on a journey to become a pokemon researcher?" Mia asked.

"Yes, but you need badges to travel, without badges, you can only travel to the two towns closest from here. Well, unless you have someone with a badge to accompany you," Mr. Stone answered.

"Yes, I want to go with my friends,"

"Hmm… Very well, you can go with them, then do you three mind?

"No, Mr. Stone, we are glad to help Mia out," Wally answered as he smiled.

Mia checked her watch, "Oh, my! Look at the time, excuse me, I need to go, I'm very sorry!"

"It's okay, we'll be fine, we have to leave by nine anyway, the Pokemon center doesn't let trainers in after then," May said.

"Why don't you guys stay at my house tonight," Mia asked.

"Really? Thanks!" Wally said.

"But our stuff is already at the center," Brendan pointed out.

"I can send someone to get it for you," Mr. Stone said.

"Thanks, Mr. Stone, but we can get it ourselves after dinner, I need to heal our pokemon anyway," May said.

"Well, I'll be back around 9," Mia said.

"Bye!" The rest of them waved.

"Bye!" Mia answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[::in an announcer's voice:: What does Mia and Maxie have to do with each other? Find out on the next chapter!]

… Anyways, I'm sorry that Maxie and Mia are OOC, Wandering Gamer, if you want me to change it, you are always welcome to tell me.

[They were all REALLY OOC.]

I know… Well, review and please don't flame in a mean way for that!

[Please press the button on the bottom left corner of this page and review!]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was going to give you a preview here… but… I dunno… I'll post it next chapter… hopefully…

==========

Notes:

==========

For this story, Maxie and Archie's ages would be 19 (or somewhere around18-25) and Steven's would be around 17 (or somewhere around 16-20).

Mia is shy but if she considers you as her friend, she will almost a completely different person, she is a fun person to be around once you know her.


	16. Chapter 15

Another chapter is up!  
  
[-.-;;]

What?

[Nothing...]

Well, let's just do the reviews...

Wandering Gamer: Thankie! =) Don't worry, Mia won't get killed or turn evil... -ish... (You'll see in the preview at the end of the chapter) Not supposed to say this but I still haven't thought of what would make Mia and Maxie a couple -.-;; I guess he saved her life or something... I dunno...

Marichi: Thanks for the review, I did the test last Saturday and I probably failed . 

Vokteren: Yay! You liked it! That was for you =) There's some more in this chapter too-ish

Kioko-san: Thankie for adding me and my story to your favorites list =D and don't worry about the second review

PIRO the unforgiven one: Sorry! I have to set up the whole story before the fluff begins, wait a bit longer please!

Pai-chan: 0.0 Uhh... sorry about that! ::takes out pokedex to study::

LH:

11-'Beginning to hate for not replying back?' ?.?

12- THEY DON'T ALLOW THAT ON ?!?!?! ::worries:: 'Stargazing' is like that though... X.x

13- I really like the new layout too =D very pretty!

[Disclaimer?]

Yup

Disclaimer: Icy-chan does not own Pokemon

---------------------------------------------------Chapter 15---------------------------------------------------

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Stone," Brendan, May and Wally waved.

"Bye daddy, I'll miss you!" Mia called as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye, I'll miss you too!" Mr. Stone answered and gave his daughter a hug.

::Sniff:: "That's such a touching good bye," The Devon worker cried.

The rest of them sweatdropped at his comment, "Um... bye," The said one final time then left the city and disappeared in the Petalburg forest.

"Hey, don't we need a boat to go to Dewford?" Mia asked.

"Yup," Wally answered.

"Then how are we supposed to go there without a boat?" Mia inquired.

"Remember we returned the Devon goods? Well, there was an old man, the Magma Grunt stole his Wingull too. When we returned it to him, he said he will help us if we need his help," May replied.

"So we are going to his cottage now?" Mia asked.

"Yup, Hey! It's right there!" Brendan said and ran to the small cottage beside the lake (or is it ocean?). Right beside it, there was a dock with an old boat tied to it. He knocked at the door of the cottage.

"Come in, the door isn't locked," Mr. Brimley's voice came.

"Hi, it's us," May greeted.

"Oh, hello. What brings you here today?" Mr. Brimley asked.

"We want you to bring us to Dewford please," Mia answered politely.

"Hmm... Today's not a great day to sail in but that's okay, I'm up for a ride. Plus, I need to get my new boat there too," Mr. Brimley said.

"Thank you," The four friends answered.

"Come, Peeko, we are going to sail!" Mr. Brimley said and walked to the dock.

The four kids followed him and put on the life jackets the sailor handed them and set sail. Soon, the sky darkened and started to rain

==========

Later...

==========

In the rough seas, Mr. Brimley's boat floated in the brutal waves. When the huge waves crashed against the small boat, the water would wash everyone on the deck. The group have already been sprayed by waves plus showered by the storm.

"Are we there yet?" May asked in an annoying tone.

"No," Brendan answered.

"How would YOU know? You're not the sailor!" May said.

"Ya, so! Who wouldn't know? You asked that question every five minutes PLUS DO YOU SEE ANY LAND NEARBY AT ALL!?!?!" Brendan said.

"NO BUT CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME ASK?" May yelled.

"WELL IT'S ANNOYING!" Brendan shot back.

Wally and shook their head. They knew that another argument was coming.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Mr. Brimley asked.

"Not possible," Wally and Mia answered.

"YOU GOT WITH THAT? HUH? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET..." May continued.

"SHUT UP! LATIAS, YOU'RE ANNOYING!" Brendan screamed.

"ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET..."

"Hold on!" Mr. Brimley voice said through May's questions.

"Huh?" Brendan and May said. The boat violently bashed into a rock and forced May against the railing of the boat and Brendan in front of her like a hug.

"AHH GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" May screamed so loud that it made everyone on the boat cover his or her ears.

"Why would I even want to be near YOU?" Brendan said.

"Watch out!" Mr. Brimley warned again as the boat crashed into an even more aggressive sway and yet another wave swept the passengers on boat. This time, the force was so heavy that it damaged the boat. Suddenly, the boat bashed into another rock. The next thing they knew was that it had gone pitch black.

==========

A few more hours later...

==========

"Dude, wanna go surfing?" The gym leader asked his blue haired friend.

"Sure," He replied. The two friends took their surfboards and surfed in the stormy weather.

==========

Even Later...

==========

"What's that?" Brawly asked pointing to five figures and a bigger thing.

"I don't know, let's go see," Steven answered.

"Dude, it looks like people!" Brawly said as the two approached the five figures.

"It's Mia!" Steven spotted, as they got even closer

"They're unconscious!" Brawly said as he checked their pulse, "Dude, go back to the shore to get a boat! I'll take care of them for now!"

"Okay!" Steven answered and swam as fast as he could to get the boat.

==========

After the rescue... (I'm getting tired of these 'later' thingies ::dies::)

==========

(A/N: the gang isn't awake yet, they just arrived at the shore)

"Are they okay?" Steven asked.

"Ya, they have a pulse and they are breathing, just not awake yet," Brawly answered.

"Are you sure?" Steven worried.

"Ya, I'll go get Nurse Joy to get a look at them," Brawly said as he left for the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, you awake?" Steven gently hit his sister's cheek.

After a few minutes of slapping, Mia groaned. "Oni-chan? Wha- why- how did we get here? The last thing I remember was that wave crashing down at us and..." Mia knitted her eyebrows and thought.

"Brawly and I went surfing and then we saw you so we rescued you," Steven told her.

"How are Wally and the others?" Mia asked. (Note that she said WALLY and the others, not Brendan and the other or May and the others but WALLY! ::is not okay::)

"I dunno, hey, are they your friends?" Steven asked as he approached Wally and started gently slapping his face.

"Yup, this is Brendan," Mia said gesturing to the white haired trainer, "This is Wally," she pointed to the green haired boy, "and this is May!" She introduced and motioned to the brunette girl. Steven laid his eyes upon the brunette girl. She was gorgeous. Her aura seemed fragile, yet she also seemed strong and filled with determination. (A/N: Well, after Wally's heart leaves May for Mia, Steven is going to take over, its not that I want to have a love square but I need Steven to battle with Brendan. Plus, you don't want Wally to be evil to Mia, do you?)

"Daddy said that I can travel with them," Mia continued.

"A-are you sure they are strong enough to protect you?" Steven snapped out of his thoughts, "I mean Wally looks really ill,"

"Don't be mean!" Mia said punching his arm lightly.

Steven shrugged, "just saying what I see,"

"Why don't I wake someone else up while you wake Mr. Brimley up?" Mia suggested and moved beside Wally. (She moved beside WALLY, not Brendan or May but WALLY!)

"Sure," Steven said and continued to wake Mr. Brimley up.

(After everyone but Brendan has woke up)

-----May's POV-----

There was someone gently tapping my cheek. My head hurts like crazy so I moaned and opened my eyes. As I opened my eyes I saw a handsome blue haired man. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Steven Stone, nice to meet you," He smiled and held out his hand. Man, his smile is dazzling.

Suddenly, Mia ran over, "You're awake, May!" She hugged me, "This is my brother,"

I took his hand and shook it. "I'm May Maple," I said smiling back and we stared into each other's blue eyes "uhh.. thanks for saving me... So, where's everyone else?"

"They're all in the Pokemon Center, except for Brendan, he hasn't woken up yet," Mia said.

"Oh," I said. I was lost in his eyes, as he did in mine. There was a force that seemed to pull me into them.

-----Steven's POV----- (Starts at the time of May's POV)

Still staring at her lovely face, she moaned. Slowly, she opened her sapphire eyes. "Who are you?" her sweet voice asked

"I'm Steven Stone," I answered "nice to meet you," I continued to smiled and I held out my hand.

Suddenly, Mia ran over, "You're awake, May!" She hugged her, "This is my brother,"

She shook my hand. "I'm May Maple," she said smiling back and we stared into each other's blue eyes "uhh.. thanks for saving me... So, where's everyone else?" She asked.

"They're all in the Pokemon Center, except for Brendan, he hasn't woken up yet," Mia said.

"Oh," She said. I was lost in her eyes, as she did in mine. There was a force that seemed to pull me into them.

"Why don't you bring May to the Pokemon Center and I will wake Brendan up," Mia suggested.

"Okay," we answered and walked to the Pokemon Center, smiling and staring at each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! It's going to be Hoennchampionshipping for a while! ::jumps around::

[::feels Icy-chan's forehead:: You are not okay at all]

::is super hyper:: You see?!?!?! Mia likes WALLY! YAY! ::does happy dance::

[::edges away:: you're scaring everyone away...]

Well, they'll come back to see the preview below! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

[O.o;; okay...]

---------------------------------------------------Scene---------------------------------------------------

Half spoiler (Don't say that I haven't warned you! I have two places where I can place this scene so it will alter depending on where I put it):

[As you already know, Wally will be with Mia, Maxie and Team Magma will be a complication of them being together.]

[I will only use Wally, Mia, Maxie and Team Magma people's names because I might ruin the story if I use other's names.]

[Scene- Near Team Magma base, in the forest, the group is running from Team Magma]

"Run!" Wally called, "They've spotted us!" The group ran into the forest as Team Magma followed them.

.............. (Let's assume that they have ran for a long time and stopped)

::pant:: "I think," ::pant:: "we have," ::pant:: "lost them," Wally told Mia.

"No quite," Maxie's voice came from behind. The two turned to see him. Team Magma grunts stood in a circular formation that surrounded the duo.

"Think you can run away from Team Magma, eh? Its not that easy!" Maxie said.

"---------------------" [Sorry! I don't know what he is going to say yet. It'd be something 'important' like where the red or is or something like that.]

"------------------- " Maxie said.

"--------," Wally spat back [Ugh, making people too OOC ... Well, it's supposed to be a criticism of some sort.]

"Seize him!" Maxie ordered.

"Get back, Mia!" Wally defended and spread his arms to guard her from Maxie.

Maxie smiled and motioned a 'come' gesture towards Wally's direction. Wally crocked an eyebrow, 'Why is he telling me to come? I'm not going over there?' Then, Mia stepped up and starred deep into Wally's confused olive eyes. Her eyes were saying 'sorry' to him but kept on walking until she was at Maxie's side. As Maxie put his arm around her waist, Wally opened his mouth. He was speechless, 'What is Mia doing?'

"What do you think, WALLANCE?" Maxie said, "think you will be getting away with trying to -------------- or stealing my girlfriend?" [Well, there had to be something that they were doing to make Team Magma run after them AND let Maxie seem triumph showing how Mia is his, not Wally's or something like that... I'm sorry I'm not okay right now, I'm confusing my self...]

Then, Wally knew what was happening, Mia is part of Team Magma all along. He starred back at Mia's azure eyes. They were reluctant and regretful. They were also apologizing to him. His anger rose, who he thought was his soul mate had betrayed him, for a filthy scum, an idiot who wants to destroy the world.

"Lock him up!" Maxie ordered. Wally, who was still deep in thought, was pulled away by the grunts. While he was being pulled away, he looked at Mia's eyes. She stared back into his; there was only one legible look in his eyes, 'Why?'.

=========

After Wally was locked up...

=========

"Did you see that look in his face?!? HA, that look, the look of 'Why did you betray me', he sure deserved that one, eh, honey-buns?" Maxie said to Mia.

"Ya..." Mia said in a different tone, a sadder tone, than she normally speaks in.

"Honey-buns! What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"I am, I just feel kinda... sick..."

"Why don't you go for a rest, it has been a tiring day,"

"Okay," Mia replied as she walked to her room. When she reached her room, she kneeled at the side of her bed. Soon, tears were running down her face. She pounded on her bed with all her might, angry with herself.

'I'm so, so, sorry, Wally, I-I shouldn't have done that... Please, forgive me...'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? Hmm... maybe I shouldn't have posted the part after Wally was locked up... ::sigh:: I'm confusing my self... I'm not okay...

[-.-;; when are you ever?]

Sad but true...

[Well, review!]


	17. Chapter 16

Me: It has been a while...

May: It has been **2** months!

Me: I know! What do you expect? Writer's block PLUS school work!

May: Excuses, excuses, excuses

Me: Well at least I made it in time for today!

Brendan: What's so special about today?

Me: It's the 5th month that I've been on !

Brendan: Wow... it has been 5 months already?

May: I guess...

Me: Also, on the 22nd, it's my birthday! I'm planning on posting an advanceshipping story then D

Y-you evil person! You took May away from me! NOOO!!! :runs away:

May and Me: O.O;;

May: YAY! Advanceshipping!

Me: :mutter: At least that kept May happy... Brendan's nicer anyways... :end muttering: Anyways, why don't we answer the reviews?

Adun- Okay, okay! YOU DON'T HAVE TO CAPS LOCK ME! ahem It's just a mistake... I can always, change it, next time you review, please don't caps lock me, and I don't want to be caps locked... Also, isn't there ONE thing you can say nice about my fic? If not, you can tell me to improve, you know...

Kioko-san- haha, I couldn't think of another name... Mia isn't the person to 'sweetie pie' her with (though she is nice but...) and so she isn't evil! D nods

Chrasner: You shouldn't spoiled your story to me . I wanted to be surprised T.T Ah whatever. :lol: I guess great minds DO think alike! XD (I like triangles D Wait... correction, I LOVE triangles!)

Wandering Gamer: Exactly, if Wally is evil to Mia, I'll... . no! I can't hurt Wally, poor Wally T.T Well, Wally won't and can't be evil to Mia )... well, at least not SUPER evil...

Marichi: Yes, the possibilities :insert evil laugh here: Anyways, Wally and Mia is such a cute couple )

May: why don't we get the story started?

Me: okay...

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tarjiri (thanks, Sandoshi!)

---------------------------------------------------Chapter 16---------------------------------------------------

Brendan sat there in the middle of his friends. He had been there for hours listening to them talk- no- rather, FLIRT with each other... well, maybe just Steven and May. He starred straight ahead at the entrance, he didn't want to turn his head, if he turned right, and pity at the sight of Wally and Mia 'talking' to each other. He had saw and studied them a few hours ago and knew that it would still be the same- Mia was trying to talk to Wally. Yes, but she was practically talking to a wall. Mia would talk and talk until her mouth is dry and Wally would pretend to listen, his heart wasn't in it, he kept on throwing glances at May.

(A/N: No, Brendan doesn't like Mia (it's not that she's not likeable, OF COURSE NOT! :ahem: but Mia's not Brendan's type, okay?) and Mia and Wally doesn't like each other, Mia is just worried about him. Why not Brendan? Mia is smart and she just worries about Wally's health problems, okay? The proof is at the next # sign, where Wally battles with Brawly)

'What's so great about May anyway? Sure, she is kind of cute but she's so petty and annoying!' He thought. He, too, had been glimpsing at her. He didn't want to but it just... happened... Every minute or so, his head would spin left, his vision will be tuned on May and after a few seconds; he would realize what he was doing, shake his head in disgust and force his head to turn to the entrance again. He didn't enjoy the sight of Steven and May 'flirting' with each other- they were all over each other-, he found it rather sickly but somehow, his head would naturally switch to May's direction again.

'What's wrong with you, Brendan Birch!?' He asked himself. 'You hate her! Why are you staring at her!?' A thought suddenly jolted in his head- 'don't tell me you like her!' He gasped out loud but the others were too focused on what they were doing- talking, flirting, starring- that they didn't notice it. 'Haha,' he laughed in his head, 'Nice one!' He explained to himself, 'me liking her? Never!' He comforted. 'Maybe

I'm too tired, some sleep will do me good...' He stood up, said "Good night, guys," and left to his room, probably no one would even notice that he was gone. (A/N: I'm sorry that Wally is being evil to Mia... but I promise that I will get rid of it soon!)

The next day

Brendan had been the earliest to go to bed, and was the first one to wake up. As he expected, no one noticed that he went to bed already or that he was there (or gone). It turns out that a while after he went to sleep, Steven needed to go (A/N: and of course promised to come back... FOR MAY! XD), which led May to go to sleep too and triggered Wally's 'tiredness', which, therefore, led Mia to her slumber too.

Eventually, everyone woke up and had their breakfast.

"We're going to get second badge from Brawly after lunch, okay?" Brendan asked his companions.

His only response was a tired nod from them.

At the gym

After getting lost a few times, they obtained a TM39 and an old rod from a fisherman they asked for directions form, they finally arrived at the gym.

"Hey! It's Steven's friend that saved us!" May recognized.

"Dude! You people are the ones me and my friend saved yesterday!" Brawly remembered.

"We're here to challenge you!" Wally said.

"Sure, two on two battle, okay?" Brawly explained as he sent out his machop.

"You're on!" Brendan said as he sent out Muddy.

"Machop, start off with a low kick!" Brawly ordered.

"Dodge it and use water gun!"

The fighting type pokemon raised its leg to kick the water type pokemon but Muddy luckily dodged it and sprayed it with a water gun.

"Karate Chop, Machop!"

"Spray it with another water gun!"

Machop quickly lifted its arm up and slashed the blue and orange pokemon causing it to misaim its water gun.

"Great, now use Seismic toss!"

"Counter it with a mud slap!"

Mudkip drenched machop in mud causing it not to see. Machop tried to wipe the mud off but it stuck on to it and missed its seismic toss.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Brawly asked.

"Finish it with a tackle!" Brendan commanded.

Muddy followed Brendan's orders and tackled it. Machop, not knowing what was happening couldn't dodge it and fainted.

"You did great, machop, return! Go, Makuhita!" Brawly said as he threw another red-white pokeball into the field.

"Use another water gun!" Brendan instructed.

"Dodge it and use tackle!"

Muddy showered Makuhita a bit but it got out and lunged at the water type pokemon, bashing away from it.

"Good, now vital throw, Makuhita!"

Makuhita picked up the blue and orange pokemon and jumped high from the ground.

"Try to get out of its grip, Muddy!"

Muddy struggled to get out of its vise grip but failed. Makuhita finally loosened its iron grip to throw it to the ground. Muddy was now airborne, dropping to the ground.

"Muddy, try to turn the speed given to you into a tackle! Use the force and jump off the ground!"

Now, Muddy landed feet first and sprang off the ground into a tackle heading for Makuhita. Makuhita, not knowing that his own attack would back fire didn't notice his opponent coming at a top speed tackle. As Muddy hit him, he was sent flying into a wall, causing it to faint.

"Dude, Great battle, here's your Knuckle badge and this TM." (A/N: Anyone knows what TM it is? I can't find it in the FAQ...)

"Thanks!" Brendan said.

"Wow, that was a nice battle!" May complimented.

"Ya! Your tactics were great!" Mia added.

"Yes, and now, it's my turn!" Wally said.

"Go Machop!" Brawly called.

"Go, Ralts!" Wally sent.

"Machop, low kick!"

"Teleport away and use confusion!"

Ralts barely got away as the fighting type pokemon skimmed it with its kick. As soon as the physic type pokemon used it's attack on machop causing it to get confused.

"Use focus energy to concentrate, Machop!"

"Use confusion again, Ralts!"

While Machop was still confused, the white and green pokemon took advantage and used its attack again doing even more damage to it. As soon as the fighting type pokemon got its ground, it tried to focus its energy and regained its concentration.

"Great, Machop! Now use Seismic toss!"

"Try to teleport away again, Ralts!"

(# A/N: proof starts here and ends at the second # sign... no, not this one!)

The muscle-filled pokemon easily picked up the weaker (A/N: Let me set one thing straight, I DO NOT HATE RALTS, what I meant was in strength, not in mind!) pokemon, who failed at fleeing, and threw it smashing to the ground. It's trainer wanted to duplicate his companion's strategy but he knew that his pokemon's strength couldn't have been able to do this so he left his pokemon helplessly dived to the ground and laid there motionlessly. His trainers and his trainer's friends gasped.

"Ralts!" His trainer cried. "C-can you get up?"

The poor pokemon managed to get up slowly with difficulty but it was in pretty bad shape.

"Can you still battle?" the green haired trainer asked.

His pokemon slowly nodded his head.

"Finish it off with Karate Chop!" Brawly ordered.

"I think you can finish it off with a confusion too, go!" Wally tried.

The two pokemon obeyed right away. Since Ralts got the advantage of doing a long distance attack, he knocked out his opponent with his confusion. Ralts was panting heavily from the attack like it would almost faint.

(# A/N: note that Mia doesn't go overly crazy that Wally's pokemon going into a horrible state, and all her reaction was the same as May and Brendan's.)

"Dude, nice!" Brawly complimented. "Return, go Makuhita!"

"Great job, Ralts, return. Go, Zigzagoon!"

"Tackle, Makuhita!"

"You too, Zigzagoon!"

The two pokemon charged at each other and after they meet, they were both sent back by the other, returning to their original spots.

"Again, Makuhita!"

"Sand attack, Zigzagoon!"

The yellow pokemon lunged at the striped pokemon again but this time, the brown pokemon splattered sand in its eye causing to not see. Unfortunately, it was a bit too slow getting out of the plump pokemon's way so it took a bit of damage as well.

"Use focus energy, Makuhita!"

"Head butt it, Zigzagoon!"

The fighting type pokemon used focus energy but as soon as it finished its ritual, the raccoon like pokemon attacked it.

"Vital Throw, Makuhita!"

"Dodge it and finish it off with another head butt!"

The raccoon pokemon quickly got out of sight from the fighting type pokemon and wounded it from the back to cause it to faint.

"Dude! You beat me too! Here's your reward!"

"Thanks!" Wally said and received his gifts.

"Nice one!" May complimented as his friends nodded in agreement.

"I'm next!" May challenged.

"I hope that lovely lady over there isn't challenging me as well, this battle will be my last today!" (A/N: he means Mia)

"No, sir, I'm just here to watch my friends battle," The indigo eyed girl answered.

"Please, call me Brawly," The gym leader said as he wink and flashed her his infamous smile, which cause some girls to faint. (A/N: How 'bout you let me get another thing straight, I DO NOT LIKE BRAWLY, it's just to cause some... excitement for our heroes here... :insert evil laugh here:)

Mia nodded her head while lowering it to hide her tainted cheeks while the rest of her friends rolled their eyes (A/N: Yesh, even May, she likes Steven, remember?)

"How 'bout less flirting and more battling, eh?" May asked.

"Huh? Oh ya! Battle, right... Go, machop!" (A/N: how much of these does he have?)

"Go Silcoon!"

"Machop, Karate chop!"

"Dodge it then tackle it, Silcoon!"

The cocoon pokemon quickly ducked from machop's attempt to hack it and countered with its tackle attack.

"Low kick now!"

The muscle pokemon quickly extended it's foot and strikes the silcoon with a vigorous force.

"Now finish it off with a seismic toss!"

"Try to get away from it, silcoon! If you can't use harden!"

The bug pokemon's attempt of getting away failed and the machop carried it up near the ceiling and threw it down to the ground. Like Ralts, it plummets into the ground and fainted.

"No worries, return Silcoon, go Blaze!"

"Low kick, Machop!"

"Use ember, Blaze!"

Blaze's far range attack gave her the advantage of attacking first as the machop tried to run to her and then attack. The fiery streams scorched the machop.

"Machop, seismic toss!"

"Dodge it and scratch it!"

The chic pokemon wasn't fast enough to get out of its grab but she got out of his grip from scratching it.

"Use Karate chop!"

"Finish it off with an ember!"

Once again, Blaze sent flames at the machop and caused it to faint.

"Return, Machop, go Makuhita"

"Peck it, Blaze!"

"Counter it with a tackle!"

The two pokemon crashed together, just before Makuhita bashed Blaze's body away, she managed to peck him a few times but the plump pokemon's tackle sent the torchic away from it.

"Use ember, Blaze!"

"Ha, tackle it again!"

Once again, the bird pokemon sent out flames but this time, the didn't affect her opponent a lot and it just kept on going with it's tackle.

"What?!"

"May, Makuhita has a special ability called Thick Fat, it protects it from being burned or frozen, and so it makes Blaze's flames injure it less!" Mia explained.

"I guess we have to win this without fire, scratch!" May commanded.

"Vital throw!" Brawly instructed.

The two pokemon bashed against each other again, the torchic scratched the makuhita a few times before it grasped her and was ready to throw her to the ground like her fellow teammate, Silcoon.

"Scratch it again!"

Blaze tried to do so but this time, she wasn't as lucky, and Makuhita's grip didn't loosen. Once again, Makuhita threw her May's pokemon to the end of the battle.

"B-blaze?" May called out to her fainted pokemon as water began to fill her eyes.

Her friends got off the bleachers and went over to May.

'Why does my heart... feel so...' Brendan started thinking.

"B-blaze?" She called once again.

"I think you should rush her to the hospital," Brawly said.

"I-I l-lost..." May said unbelievably.

"It's okay, May, everyone looses sometimes," Brendan tried to comfort.

"Ya, it's okay," Her friends agreed.

May spun around and ran past her friends and right through the door. As she did so, sniffing sounds and a small 'clunk' could be heard and something sparkling seen in the light as she ran through the door. On the floor, there laid two pokeballs. (A/N: :sarcastically: Yes, I wonder what the 'sparkling' things are...)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May: The chapter was long... but it was mostly the battle...

Brendan: Wow, you put so much A/Ns in this chapter...

Yes...It's getting late now... and I'm getting tired... this chapter isn't that great... the battles were kinda sloppy... :sigh: I'm tired... need... sleep...

May& Brendan: --;;

Oh, it's going to be hard for me to update with school and blocks so don't expect me to update soon... I don't even know how I'm going to put up this, Stargazing AND the new Advanceshipping I'm going to make...

BTW what is the C2 thing? I don't get it...


	18. Chapter 17

December 18, 2004

Look! I'm finally updating! WH00T!

"-K – Patience, my friend, patience.

Disclaimer: Me no own Pokemon, you no sue!

Please note that I was hyper when I wrote this so there is some insanity included.

* * *

May spun around and ran past her friends and right through the door. As she did so, sniffing sounds and a small 'clunk' could be heard and something sparkling seen in the light as she ran through the door. On the floor, there laid two pokeballs.

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

"May!" Wally and Brendan called as the both of them saw her run into the distance.The two started to chase after their crush but Mia stopped them.

"Leave her alone," she said "you should let her have some time to herself to cool down."

The two boys nodded in response with a worried look on their face.

"Hey, look!" Mia pointed to two pokeballs on the floor.

"Are they May's?" Brendan asked.

Mia shrugged "Only one way to find out," She said as she released the two pokemon from their pokeballs. A weak Torchic and Silcoon popped up. Brendan was correct, it was May's pokemon.

The three's eyes widened the same thought in their heads. 'What if May is attacked by wild pokemon?'

"Call May's Pokenav!" Wally said in rushed and worried tone.

Mia quickly took out her Pokenav and punched in May's number. The three of them leaned towards Mia's Pokenav and waited for a answer but instead, they got a "Hey, May here, I'm not available right now, please leave down a message after the beep. I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible."

"…"

"Wally, you search the south part of the town and I will go north to find May. Mia, tell Mr. Briney not to let May said away, then go call your brother to help. After, get Torchic and Silcoon to the Pokemon Center and keep calling her, you should stay there to wait for May. We'll stay in contact by our PokeNavs, 'kay?" Brendan quickly said in one rushed breath.

Though it wasn't clear, his friends somehow understood Brendan's instructions, nodded and went off to search for May…

* * *

The weeping brunette ran to the Granite Cave. 'I'm useless,' she though, "a useless wanna-be trainer, I let my Pokemon suffer and lost to Brawly...' She strolled even deeper in the cave 'Wally and Brendan beat him, why can't I beat him? I'm a loser…' She thought as she sat down and rested her forehead on her knees and cried…

* * *

'May, where are you!' Brendan desperately thought as he ran thorough the town in search of her 'Please,' He prayed, 'please let May be okay…'

* * *

"Hello?" Mia heard through her Pokenav.

"Oni-chan?" Mia asked, "It's me, Mia!" Mia said worriedly.

"Mia? Did something happen?" Her brother's voice asked. Steven had picked up her tone.

"May lost to Brawly and she was really upset," Mia explained.

"What? She lost?"

"Ya, she ran away without her Pokemon!"

"!"

"We're afraid that she might get attacked by wild Pokemon so we want to ask you to help us find her!"

"I'm coming right now!"

"Thanks, Oni-chan,"

"You're welcome,"

"She should still be at Dewford since I told Mr. Briney not to sail anywhere without all of us."

"'Kay, see you there,"

"Bye." Mia said and hung up.

* * *

'If I find May first, then I can rescue her!' Wally thought. He could just see it in his head…**

* * *

Wally's fantasy (Narrated by Wally, made up by Wally, voices by Wally, pictures by Wally, everything else by Wally)**

_A/N: Actually, It's done by me (If you haven't noticed that Wally isn't real and can't do anything without his author's permission) but I want you to think that Wally is doing all of this, okay?_

_(A/N: This is just for fun. XD It comes with instructions ) :nod nod: XD)_

_

* * *

(A/N: Remember, this is like a story book narrated by Wally so imagine May saying this with a higher voice (also done by Wally, so imagine him doing a high 'girly' voice as May's voice in this story) with a bit of sarcasm and her hands holding her face like so: 101, 0 is the face, 1 is the hand and having big shadows near her from the pokemon, sitting at a dead end)_

"Oh no!" a beautiful brunette said, "Who will save me from these big mean and bad Pokemon!"

_(A/N: Wally with a lower voice that is 'heroic' and with a stronger body with his hands on his hips, kinda like those super heroes like Superman)_

"Don't worry!" Wally answered. "I'll save you!" He said and threw a pokeball "Go Ralts!" :does a 'team pose': "Help that beautiful young lady fight off those big mean and bad pokemon!" :insert war cry here: "HIIAYAAAA!" Wally screamed before he helped his fateful partner in crime tackle the big mean and bad pokemon.

_(A/N: Remember, if the backets don't have a 'A/N:' in them, they're still part of the story. Just reminding you to read the bracket below as part of the story)_

The heroes fought fiercely and hard since there were so many of them, if there weren't they would have finished them with one hit. Anyway, when the handsome hero finally scared off the big mean and bad pokemon off (because he was nice, he didn't punish them for trying to hurt the beautiful girl), the beautiful brunette came running to him and said "My hero!" :claps hands to one side, like 110, 0 as head and 1 as hand) Then, she hugged him for a while. When she let go, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him again.

Oh, and by the way, in the coner, a terrified Steven and Brendan stood in the corner. The two weaklings were of course too scared and weak to save May and now are jealous that Wally gets the hugs and kisses.

May then linked arms with Wally and clung to him. She walked away from Brendan and Steven with a "Humph" as she closed her eyes. Then, she turned her head away from them. She turned to Wally and said, "Let's get married!"

The hero blushed and said "Okay," he said.

The two lovers walked into the sunset, got married, the hero became a pokemon champion, completing their dreams, taking Steven's title and ruining Brendan's dream. After that, they lived happily ever after in a gumdrop house on Lollipop Lane.

The End

* * *

End of Wally's Fantasy

_(A/N: I don't hate Wally or anything but I felt like doing that and it was fun, well, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did D)_

_

* * *

1. (A/N: See bottom for a cut scene (this version is there just for fun too because it doesn't work for my story so ya…) be warned, it contains insanity!)_

"Dude, WHAT in the name of Latios are you doing?" A kid asked.

"Huh?" Wally asked

"Why are you kissing the pole?" The kid asked Suddenly, he gasped. "Is it the newest trend?" He asked, "I thought I was always the first to know the trend!" The kid said, concerned about being in style.

_(A/N: For you who don't remember, this is the kid in front of a blue roofed house in Dewford that tells you what the latest 'trend' is.)_

'Wow, what a self centered kid…' Wally thought.

"So is it the latest trend?" The kid anxiously asked.

'Well, it is a good explanation for kissing the pole but he'll get me for this when he finds out it isn't…' Wally thought.

Wally hesitated. "Yeah, it's the newest trend!" Wally decided to answer.

"Thanks, dude,"

"Um… right… Look, I gotta go, maybe I'll see you later or something…" Wally said as he ran away.

'Hopefully, I won't so he won't tell them about the pole incident…' Wally thought and continued to search for May.

* * *

"Mia!" Steven called as he got off his Skarmory.

"Oni-chan!" Mia said as she hugged her brother.

"So how's the search?" Steven asked.

"I'll call them to see," She answered and dialed Wally's Pokenav's number in.

* * *

May wiped the tear stains on her face and stood up. She needed a walk; her legs were aching from her sitting on them for too long.

'It doesn't matter where I go; no one cares about a loser…' She thought as she climbed down a level into darkness and continued walking blindly in the dark.

* * *

'Okay, I've searched the whole northern part of the town and there's still no sign of May!' Brendan thought, 'there's only one place that I haven't checked: Granite Cave…' He thought and he walked toward the dark cave. 'May, please be okay…'

* * *

"Wally-kun said that he didn't have any luck, let's call Brendan-kun," Mia said as she punched in Brendan's Pokenav's number.

Steven nodded.

Instead of hearing Brendan's reply, they got "Brendan here, I can't answer your call right now, leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible."

"He's not here," Mia said.

"Well, where should I search?"

"Wally-kun is searching the southern part of town, and Brendan-kun is searching the northern part of the town…"

"Do you know if he's searching Granite Cave?"

"I don't know," Mia said, "I think you should search there since we can't find Brendan, plus, you know the Cave inside out and backwards," Mia said.

"Okay," Steven nodded and gave Mia a hug before he left for Granite Cave.

* * *

"I've found it, boss!" a male voice said.

"Good, let's take it before anyone knows about it" a female one answered.

"OOF!"

"Watch it, kid! Do you know who you're messing with!" The female voice asked.

"No…" May answered

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of Team Aqua!" another male voice said.

"I have…and I also heard that you're up to no good!" May answered.

"How dare you insult Team Aqua?" Another female voice exclaimed.

"Ya, well what did you mean when you said 'Good, let's take it before anyone knows about it'? Huh? You're trying to steal something!"

"She overheard us, boss!"

"Ya, well, if your team is up to any good, you wouldn't mind letting me know what's happening!"

"You twerp!"

"Tie her up, some pokemon will kill her soon enough," The leader said.

"Yes ma'am!" the grunt said and followed the orders.

"Let me go!" May screamed.

"Quiet, you!" The female admin said.

"Shelly, think we should shut her up?" one of her captains asked.

The red haired woman smirked, "Sure, settle her down while you're at it," She answered.

The captain nodded and took out a small needle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? WHAT IS THAT!" the poor brunette exclaimed.

"Tranquillizer," the man answered "A little bit of this baby and you'll be out like a light," He said as he injected the fluid into her veins as she tried to struggle away from the man.

"Get back here!" She tried to yell, but the drug has already started taking effect on her.

The team snickered and retreated out of the cave leaving the brunette to the big mean and bad pokemon…

* * *

OMG! Wally's fantasy kinda came true, but who will be the one that will save her? Brendan? Steven? Wally? Find out on the next chapter of I'll Always Remember!

* * *

1. Cut scene (Beware of insanity)

:THUMP: The noise of something being dropped was heard.

"**WHAT** ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" Steven asked.

"Sister?" Wally pulled away from the kiss. "May has a brother?" He asked.

Mia had a hurt look on her face.

"NO, YOU MORON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MIA!" Steven screamed.

"Mia? Wasn't that May?" a puzzled Wally asked.

"MIA! ANSWER ME!" Steven yelled.

"Err………." She thought for a while then hesitated.

:slap: (Mia doesn't want to hurt Wally so it was a soft slap)

"What WERE you doing?" She asked trying to sound angry.

"Umm… huh?" asked a confused Wally.

"What were you doing to me," She answered.

"Umm…. I-I- I gotta go find May! Bye!" He said and ran out of the Pokemon Centre.

"I'll get that punk!" Steven said as he shook his fist at the direction Wally was running to.

"Can I get a hug before you go?" Mia pleaded and put on her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, anything for my little sister," Steven smiled and bent down to hug Mia. Mia patted his back.

"Thanks, I feel a lot better," She smiled.

"Okay, I'll get that punk!" Steven said. "He'll pay for what he did!"

Mia forced a smile on though she didn't want her brother to hurt Wally, "Just don't hurt him so much, I want to hurt him too!" She said trying to protect Wally from her brother's wrath.

"I will, but in the mean time, I'll give him a whipping and torturing of his lifetime… Ehehehehehehehe… BWAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" (A/N: The 'Ehehehe' was a sly laugh while 'BWHAHAHA' was an evil laugh). Her brother turned around and ran after Wally.

On his back, a sign, which Mia had stuck on her brother, said: "Beware of angry brother especially when he is overprotective of his little sister, Mia."

* * *

Wandering Gamer, forgive me for writing that scene, it was just for fun and isn't part of the story. I'm sorry:bows:

That chapter was kinda… bad :sweatdrops: I dunno… Kinda getting too hyper from eating too much candy canes XD

Though the chapter wasn't that great, I hope you enjoyed it :bows:

Now please send in a review )


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you, for all the reviews ) It _has_ been a long time (:laughs: 9 months, actually XD), thanks for being faithful reviewers and giving me over 100 reviews! For all of you that had enjoyed it, thank the sugar filled candy canes! XD (which shall be coming soon, yet again… :sigh: how the years fly by…)

I bet some of you people are mad at me for not updating Stargazing instead… I know what I need to write in the next chapter but… ah screw it, long story short, semi block that will take **QUITE** a while… :gets killed:

Disclaimer: I said that I didn't own Pokemon! Haven't you been listening:snaps whip:

* * *

"Let me go!" May screamed.

"Quiet, you!" The female admin said.

"Shelly, think we should shut her up?" one of her captains asked.

The red haired woman smirked, "Sure, settle her down while you're at it," She answered.

The captain nodded and took out a small needle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? WHAT IS THAT!" the poor brunette exclaimed.

"Tranquillizer," the man answered "A little bit of this baby and you'll be out like a light," He said as he injected the fluid into her veins as she tried to struggle away from the man.

"Get back here!" She tried to yell, but the drug has already started taking effect on her.

The team snickered and retreated out of the cave leaving the brunette to the big mean and bad pokemon…

"Someone…" The brunette murmured "p-please… help me… Steven… B-brendan… M-mia… W-wally…" she called. "B-brenddaannn…." She whispered before the slouched into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------Chapter 18---------------------------------------------------

'It has been two hours since May has left,' Mia frowned. 'I hope she's alright...' She uncrossed her legs, and rested her head on her hand, with her elbow stationed on the table for support. 'What am I thinking? Of course she should be alright! Onii-chan is looking for her!' The blue haired girl released a long sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'll find May in no time! I know this cave inside out!' Steven thought as he, too, entered the cavern.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A flock of blue Zubats met the white haired boy as he climbed down a level of the cave. 'Man, it's dark in here… Good thing that man gave me this!' He said as he held up a small disk containing the HM Flash. 'Wait… Dad said that you can only use HM and TMs with pokemom…' Brendan thought. 'Maybe the pokedex will say!' He took out the pokedex from his pocket and looked up his pokemon.

"Mudkip, Not able to use Flash.Wurmple, Not able to use Flash." It's mechanical voice said.

Brendan grumbled 'No! They _have_ to know how to use Flash! I have to save May!' he thought, not trusting the pokedex.

"Go Muddy! Go Wurmple!" Brendan said, releasing his two pokemon from their red-white pokeballs.

"Mud!" His water pokemon greeted.

"Wurr!" His bug pokemon followed.

Brendan kneeled down to his pokemon's eye level. "Guys, can you learn this HM?" He asked, holding out the small disk.

Thinking it was food, Muddy opened it's mouth to bite it but luckily, the white haired boy whisked the disk away before Muddy's mouth reached it. Wurmple, not knowing what the disk was for either, tilted it's head to the left and cried in confusion.

Brendan released a sigh "What am I gonna do now?" he asked himself "I can't get through this cave without Flash!" his determination was lowering.

"Return!" he ordered as he sent a flashing red light towards his pokemon to return them to their pokeballs.

Then, a thought came into his head, 'No, Brendan! You have to save May! What if she's in danger?'

"Flash or no Flash, I _will_ save May!" He turned on his small flashlight and headed deeper into the cave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The green haired trainer sighed as he sat down on the bench in a park. He had been wandering through the southern part of the town for endless hours. He had practically memorized all the street names and how each house looked like in that part of town. 'Latios, where's May? We've been searching for hours and we still haven't seen a hair-' His stomach grumbled, interrupting his thoughts. He released another sigh and rubbed his growling stomach. 'Maybe I should go back to the Pokemon Center for a quick snack…' He thought and headed back to the reoccurring building with the red roof.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Onii-chan should have found her by now!' the blue haired girl grew impatient. 'Maybe I should get Maxie to help,' she considered and let out another sigh as she hesitantly got out her Pokenav and punched in the numbers. She decided to put on her earphones so that no one else hears her. After a few tedious rings, Maxie picked up the phone.

"My strawberry cheesecake!" he greeted as he saw her on his Pokenav screen.

Mia, angry and embarrassed, darkened and yelled into the microphone of her Pokenav, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" causing a few heads to turn at her direction. She was glad that she decided to use those earphones, or everyone could have heard him.

Maxie put on a hurt face, "Why? Oh! I know!" He pretended to remember "you have blue hair so I should call you blueberry muffin instead!" He joked.

"Stop calling me these weird nicknames!" She exclaimed.

He pouted "Fine. So, how come you called me?"

"I want you to help me," She simply answered.

He responded with a questioned look.

"I want you to send a few men to help me look for my friend, she's been missing for a while," she whispered. "Send them to Dewford but don't make it obvious, have your men undercover, okay?"

He nodded and saluted her like she was a sergeant giving out instructions.

"Remember, don't make it obvious! My other friends are looking for her too," She told him.

"Description?"

"Her name is May Maple, brown hair that is split into two puppy-ear like pigtails with a red bandana. Blue eyes, red collared shirt with black around the collar. White skirt with navy blue shorts under and the running shoes model from Daddy's company..." She thought for a moment "I think they were the "Hoenn Pride-173" women's model,"

"Yes Ma'am!" He saluted once again.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"No problem, anything for my baby," He said.

Hating the names he gives her, she stifled her anger for the favor he was doing for her and said goodbye. After she hung up, she turned around to head back to her seat but instead, Wally's green hair popped up in her face.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Oh, it was daddy," she quickly lied. "I was just asking him something,"

"Umm… okay…" the green haired boy answered and switched the topic. "I'm starving, do you mind if I take your sandwich?"

"Go ahead," she answered, pushing the plate away from her.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome," She answered and continued slurping her iced cappuccino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Team A, you search at the back of the cave; Team B, left side of the cave; Team C, right side; Team D, you stay here and watch, and I'll search in the middle, understand?"

"Mm!" The men nodded.

"Split!" The Admin said as he and his team moved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go bug someone else!" He waved violently at the flock of Zubats surrounding him as their wings scratched him. Disobeying Brendan's commands, the Zubats continued to bother him. For a while, Brendan ignored the infuriating blue-purple pokemon but soon he soon got irritated by the petty creatures.

"Ugh! Stop bothering me!" the white haired boy complained. "If it's a fight you want, I'll give you one!" he implied and released his trustworthy pokemon, his Mudkip and had him spurt the bats away.

'May…' He thought to himself 'Where _are_ you?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Maple, what were you thinking? The pokemon that live in these caves can be quite dangerous to you, some of them are even stronger than Brawly's pokemon! But don't worry, I will save you….'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Courtney-san! Team C has found her!"

"Are you sure she matches all the descriptions?"

"We're not sure about one of them,"

"What! You know-"

"She's asleep,"

The admin sighed, 'Idiots! Can't they do anything on their own?' "Better not to wake her up, check her Pokenav," 'Why do we even have to search for this pip-squeak anway?'

"It's her,"

"I'll report back to Maxie, bring her back to the entrance,"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Over and out,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to order another one, these things are good!" Wally exclaimed with his mouth still full.

Mia's pokenav rang. "Hello?"

"Huggins! I found your little friend! My men are bringing her to the entrance of the cave,"

"Okay, I'll wait for her there,"

"Mia, your friend is out,"

"Huh?"

"She's asleep, we suspected that Team Aqua has done something to her,"

"What!"

"Don't worry, we'll keep her safe from them, we're gonna dig them out and see what they're up to,"

"Maxie! Onii-san and my other friends are in there too!"

"Ah don't worry, we won't hurt them!"

"You better not! Have your men be extra careful and not get spotted by them, okay?"

"Ya, ya, love ya!" And with that, he hung up.

'Stupid Maxie…. He can be so ignorant at times!' She thought to herself. "Wally," She called to the green haired boy who was already stuffing himself with the sandwich as he came back from the line, "Daddy just called me, he said he wants me to run an errand for him, stay here and wait for May-san, okay?"

"mmff nffmm" he waved to her, nodding his head.

"'Kay, bye!" She waved back and half ran, half walked out the Pokemon center.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What! Why do I have to carry her?" Brendan heard a voice and went to look who it was. To his surprise, a group of people wearing red and black hooded sweaters with a volcano shaped M printed on their chest were carrying a sleeping May.

"What are you guys doing with May!" Brendan shouted.

"Huh?" The group turned their attention to the white haired boy. "Why do you care?"

"Because… I'm her friend," Brendan flatly said.

"Sure…" They answered, rolling their eyes, "You must be from Team Aqua, dressed up as a normal kid to spy on us!"

"What the-"

"Don't mess with us, stupid Aqua boy!"

"I'm not-"

"We're gonna take you down!"

"I said…"

"Hey, what if he really is the boss's friend?" A black haired Magma member said to his brown haired friend.

"Let's call Courtney-san then," He took out his walkie talkie.

"No! Are you crazy!" The black haired grunt almost yelled. "She'll just call us idiots and yell at us and try to get us off the team!" He mocked her voice with a high pitched and unfeminine voice, "You idiots can't even hand one stupid kid! Blah blah blah blah blah!"

"Fine, we'll battle him then!"

"Just shut up and battle!" The black haired grunt called to him.

"I said, I'm NOT from Team Aqua!"

"How do we know that you're not?"

The white haired boy turned half way around and rolled his eyes. "Iono! But I'm not!" He shook his head. "Just give May back to me!"

"No!"

"Give her back!" He tried to take the brunette away from the two but they got away from him before he reached her. "Fine if it's a battle you want, you got it!" He yelled and sent out his faithful Mudkip and Wurmple.

Their "Fine!" was followed by a growl of two Poochyenas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ugh! What's taking Courtney so long! They should have been out the cave by now!' The blue haired girl paced around the entrance of the cave restlessly.

"Admin Courtney reporting to Miss. Mia!" A fierce, but feminine voice shouted in a strict manner, lacking a bit of zealousness.

"Where's May?"

"Team C is returning with May-san, ma'am!"

"Why are they taking so long!"

"I don't know, but I have already sent more grunts to escort her back."

She sighed "Okay," she hesitantly said in a not so agreeable tone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though his companion had been knocked out from the battle, the Mudkip continued to stand firmly to face his two wearily opponents.

"Ha, what's that little cat-fish gonna do to our Poochyenas? Splash like a Magikarp? Our Poochyenas are gonna gobble him up and swallow him whole!"

The unpleasant thought disturbed their minds, giving them a repulsive, gory image. They gulped and shuddered silently.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called in the distance. "Hey! Brendan, is that you!"

For a moment, the white haired boy searched his brain for a face to match the voice to. "Steven…?" He asked.

"Ya, it's me" he replied, sounding closer.

"Steven?" whispered the grunt. "Isn't that Miss. Mia's brother?"

"Team Magma has May!" They heard the white haired boy named Brendan call back.

"It could be," the other answered. "Let's see, if it's not, we will get in trouble with Courtney-san!"

Their suspect slowly walked out of the shadows of the cave, revealing the infamous and handsome (A/N: XDD Just had to add that XP) face of the young champion.

"It's him!" The grunt whispered. "Let's run for it!"

"What seems to be the problem here?" The blue haired man asked in a "Don't-mess-with-me" tone as he straitened this designer necktie.

"But if we run, we'll make it seem like wimps! And Team Magma members aren't wimps that run out of battles they can't win!" He hesitated. "Play along with me." He hissed and pressed a button on his walkie talkie.

"Hello?" The other grunt dumbly answered the device.

"Yes, I understand, we'll report back to you as soon as possible, over and out!" He lied.

"What? There was-" The other grunt started.

"An important meeting and we must return immediately!" He finished for him.

"I-"

"We have to go, no time to play with you losers. Here, have the stupid girl," He pushed the sleeping form of May back to the two. "Get going, you idiot!" he yelled at his fellow grunt as he pulled him off while he silenced him.

"What! There was no order!" The other grunt said when they were in a distance inaudible from the blue haired may and white haired boy.

"I said play along! We can't battle Steven! We'll lose! Idiot!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay… that was horrible…it lacks description so badly… X.x;;


End file.
